


Neumondnächte

by Sionon_Klingensang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Klatschpresse, M/M, Selbsthass, Self-Esteem Issues, Severus Snape Being a Bastard, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Werwölfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionon_Klingensang/pseuds/Sionon_Klingensang
Summary: Severus Snape ist stinksauer: Lupin treibt sich mal wieder in Hogsmeade herum statt pünktlich seinen Wolfsbanntrank zu nehmen. Erst in letzter Sekunde macht Severus den Werwolf ausfindig und verabreicht ihm den Trank. Katastrophe abgewendet? So scheint es zunächst.Monate später liest er im Tagespropheten einen tränendrüsendrückenden Artikel darüber, wie schlecht es Werwölfen geht, und über skrupellose Tränkebrauer, die sexuelle Gefälligkeiten als Gegenleistung für den Wolfsbanntrank verlangen. Illustriert mit einem Foto, das nur an besagtem Abend in Hogsmeade aufgenommen worden sein kann. Und auf dem Severus eindeutig zu erkennen ist.Wutentbrannt stellt er Lupin zur Rede - und tritt damit eine Lawine an Ereignissen los.(Ja, das ist die Geschichte zu der ich am Evil Author Day einen Ausschnitt veröffentlicht habe. Ich habe sie jetzt doch beschlossen zu veröffentlichen. Nachdem Rowling mit gutem Vorbild vorangegangen ist, und während der ersten Coronawelle ein Schubladenmanuskript veröffentlicht hat, halte ich es für angemessen, Fans den zweiten Lockdown erträglicher zu gestalten. )
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 21
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Die Figuren (bis auf die, die ich selbst erfunden habe) und die Welt gehören J.K. Rowling.  
> Und wer ein Problem mit Rowling hat, der klickt jetzt bitte auf den Pfeil zurück oder auf das Kreuzchen in der Ecke rechts oben, statt sich nachher zu beklagen, dass ihm meine Geschichte nicht gefällt. Dies ist eine Fanfic, keine Hatefic.

Die Atmosphäre im ‚Eberkopf’ war … beruhigend. 

Seltsam, könnte man annehmen, aber hier hatte Remus immerhin nicht das Gefühl, überhaupt nicht hinzugehören – ein Gefühl, das ihn in Hogwarts häufiger überfiel. 

Leute wie er wurden nicht Lehrer. Leute wie er nahmen schlechtbezahlte Jobs an und verbrachten ihre Abende in übel beleumundeten Kneipen. 

Hier urteilte niemand über ihn. Wer hier hinging, hatte selbst etwas zu verbergen. 

Er hatte nicht vor gehabt, lange zu bleiben. 

Doch dann traf er die alte Wahrsagerin, die ihm aus der Hand lesen wollte. Da er nie viel von Wahrsagerei gehalten hatte, und nicht annahm, sie würde herausfinden, was er war, tat er ihr den Gefallen. 

„Ein einschneidendes Erlebnis in Ihrer Kindheit“, murmelte sie. „Eine schwere Zeit …“

Wie gebannt hörte er zu, während sie ihm seine gesamte Lebensgeschichte erzählte. Außer, dass er eine schwere Last mit sich herumtrug, fiel ihr jedoch nichts Ungewöhnliches auf. 

Offenkundig, war er ein so interessantes Objekt, dass sie auch noch die Karten legen wollte. Achselzuckend willigte er ein. 

Die Karte die ihn selbst repräsentierte. König der Kelche. Sympathisch. Dann sollte er drei Karten ziehen, die seine aktuelle Lage zeigten. Der Gehängte. Stillstand. Der Tod – ein bevorstehendes Ende, Veränderung. 

Nur gut, dass er nicht wirklich daran glaubte …

Und dann zog er den Mond. 

Der Mond!

Remus sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Starrte das Ziffernblatt an, als würde es etwas anderes anzeigen wenn er nur genug darauf hoffte. 

Er wusste den Zeitpunkt jedes Mondaufgangs auswendig. 

Ihm blieben noch zehn Minuten. 

Schwankend stand er auf. Ihm war übel vor Angst. „Entschuldigen Sie mich“, murmelte er. „Dringender Termin.“ Zehn Minuten. Das reichte um das Dorf zu verlassen. 

Aber der Werwolf wäre in einer Minute zurückgerannt. 

Vielleicht, wenn er jemandem sagte, was er war … aber sie würden ihn nicht im Keller einschließen, sie würden ihn sofort töten. 

Neun Minuten. 

Vielleicht war Minerva in den Drei Besen und konnte ihn wegapparieren? Wenn aber niemand vom Kollegium da war, vergeudete er wertvolle Zeit.

Er würde einfach hoffen müssen, dass der Wirt des Eberkopfs ihn nicht sofort umbringen würde. Es gab bestimmt einen Keller. 

Die Tür öffnete sich. 

In der Tür stand Severus Snape, und egal wie sehr er üblicherweise nach einer Fledermaus aussah, in diesem Moment erschien er Remus als rettender Engel. 

Noch bevor Remus etwas zu seiner misslichen Lage sagen konnte, nahm Severus eine Flasche aus seiner Robentasche, entkorkte sie und hielt sie ihm wortlos hin. 

Dieses eine Mal trank er den Wolfsbanntrank ohne abzusetzen. 

Kaum, dass er das letzte Mal geschluckt hatte, griff Severus ihn am Arm und schleifte ihn nach draußen, wo er ihn so hart gegen die Schultern stieß, dass er rückwärts gegen die Wand stolperte.  
Er bemerkte den Schmerz kaum; zu übermächtig war die Erleichterung. 

Severus sagte nichts, aber der Hass in seinem Blick sprach Bände. 

Remus hoffte, dass sein eigener Blick ähnlich leicht zu deuten war, denn ihm fehlten ebenfalls die Worte.  
Was sagte man, wenn einem gerade jemand das Leben gerettet hatte?  
Jedem anderen wäre er vor Dankbarkeit um den Hals gefallen, aber das war hier klarerweise keine gute Idee. 

„Sag mir … war das Massaker geplant, oder war dir einfach nur dein netter kleiner Kneipenabend wichtiger als hunderte Menschenleben?“, zischte Severus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. 

Seine Faust krachte neben Remus’ Gesicht an die Wand und machte eine Delle in den Putz. 

Das musste wehgetan haben. 

„Severus, ich -“

„Nimm meinen Namen nicht in dein dreckiges Maul, du Tier.“ Der nächste Schlag traf genau neben seinen Hals. 

So ausdauernder Hass konnte nicht gesund sein. Es schien Severus regelrecht von innen heraus zu zerfressen. 

Die folgenden Beleidigungen nahm Remus gar nicht mehr wahr. In diesem Moment hätte ihn nichts wütend machen können. 

Für seine Verantwortungslosigkeit hatte er den Tod verdient, da hatte Severus völlig Recht, also warum darüber aufregen? 

Als Severus wieder die Hand hob, griff Remus nach seinem Arm. „Du tust dir nur -“

Severus riss sich los und packte seinerseits ihn an beiden Unterarmen. 

„- selber weh“, beendete Remus den Satz als seine Arme gegen den groben Lehmputz gedrückt wurden. 

„Halt deine dreckigen Pfoten von mir fern“, zischte Severus. 

Ironischerweise war er so nahe, dass Remus seinen Atem auf dem Gesicht fühlen konnte. 

Leute die von seiner Erkrankung wussten, hielten Abstand. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Selbst ein Kratzer eines seiner Fingernägel hätte dauerhafte Narben zurückgelassen. 

Severus schien das nicht zu scheren. Remus fühlte die Wärme seiner Hände durch den abgetragenen Stoff seiner Robe. 

„Du widerwärtiges Stück Dreck …“, begann Severus eine neue Tirade, und jetzt war sein Atem direkt an Remus’ Ohr. 

Sie waren sich so nahe, dass er Severus’ Körperwärme spüren konnte. 

Und es fühlte sich gut an. 

„Du willst das nicht tun“, protestierte er schwach. Eigentlich wollte er nicht, dass es aufhörte. So nahe war ihm seit Jahren niemand gekommen. 

„Ich weiß sehr gut, was ich will“ zischte Severus und sein Griff wurde fester. 

Remus schluckte.

Es war eine rein körperliche Reaktion. Die ausgestandene Angst. Die Erleichterung. Nicht zuletzt die durch den Trank hervorgerufene Ruhe und Entspannung. 

Seit Jahren berührte ihn wieder jemand. 

Es war nur natürlich, dass sein Körper darauf reagierte. 

Aber egal wie gut er es vor sich selbst rechtfertigen konnte, wenn Severus bemerkte, dass er erregt war, würde er ihn umbringen. 

Nicht mal der Gedanke half. 

„Der Mond geht auf“, brachte er schließlich heraus. Richtig. Severus wollte ihn sicher nicht festhalten während er sich verwandelte. 

Abrupt ließ Severus ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Wie lange noch?“

Remus sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Severus’ schmale Finger hatten Abdrücke auf seinem Arm hinterlassen. „Fünf Minuten.“ Nicht genug um sicher außer Hörweite des Dorfes zu kommen. Und manchmal heulte er vor Schmerzen auf während der Verwandlung. „Vom Apparieren wird mir übel, aber -“ Er würde es schaffen, nicht zu erbrechen. Irgendwie. 

„Nein.“ Kurz sah Severus unentschlossen aus. Dann packte er ihn wieder am Arm. 

Und zog ihn in die Gaststube, die sie gerade verlassen hatten. 

„Wir brauchen ein Zimmer“, knurrte Severus an den Wirt gewandt. „Ich zahle morgen.“

Der war solche Kundschaft gewohnt und führte sie kommentarlos die Treppe hinauf. 

Remus ließ sich widerstandslos mitzerren. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Machte Severus sich überhaupt keine Gedanken darüber, was die Leute denken würden? 

Er wusste was er denken würde, wenn zwei Männer so ausgesprochen dringend ein Zimmer brauchten …

Aber bestimmt gab es noch viele andere Dinge, die man denken könnte. Es war nur seine schmutzige Phantasie die ihn sofort annehmen ließ, dass …

Der Wirt sah ihn fragend an. 

Wahrscheinlich vermutete er eher ein geplantes Gewaltverbrechen. 

Remus lächelte sein freundlichstes Lächeln – mit geschlossenem Mund, immer mit geschlossenem Mund. 

Der Wirt gab ihm den Zimmerschlüssel und ging die Treppe hinunter. 

Severus stieß ihn ins Zimmer und warf die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss. 

Er wollte bleiben?

„Du willst das nicht sehen“, warnte Remus ihn. „Geh lieber raus.“

Severus schien gar nicht zuzuhören. Er versiegelte die Tür mit mehreren Schließzaubern, sprach einen Zauber um Geräusche zu dämpfen, widmete sich danach dem einzigen, und sehr schmutzigen Fenster, und richtete den Zauberstab anschließend auf sich selbst. 

Einen Moment später schwebte er knapp unter der Decke, die Arme verschränkt, und beobachtete Remus grimmig. 

Es würde gleich anfangen. Remus fiel auf die Knie, sah Severus an. „Danke“, wisperte er mit rauer Stimme. 

Und dann kamen die Schmerzen.


	2. Chapter 2

Endlich war es vorbei, und er konnte sich auf dem kalten Boden zusammenrollen und ein wenig ausruhen. 

Erst als der letzte Nachhall der Schmerzen verklungen war, fiel ihm Severus wieder ein. Der würde doch wohl nicht die ganze Nacht unter der Decke schweben? Aber das Geräusch eines Disapparierenden hatte er auch nicht gehört. 

Er öffnete die Augen. 

Severus hatte sich einen gemütlichen Sessel heraufbeschworen und saß in der Zimmerecke. 

Er sah immer noch sehr, sehr wütend aus. Und er roch auch so. 

Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts fiel es Remus schwer, den Wolf zu kontrollieren. 

Der Wolf wollte in einer Demutsgeste seine Kehle präsentieren. Der Wolf wollte Severus am Nackenfell packen und in seine Höhle tragen und ihn mit vorgekautem Fleisch füttern. Der Wolf wollte schwanzwedelnd auf Severus zuspringen und ihm über das Gesicht lecken. 

Das Erste könnte er vielleicht sogar gerade noch so überleben, aber es würde ihn nicht weiterbringen. 

Stattdessen versuchte er, Severus fragend anzusehen. So weit das als Wolf ging. Er stupste das Bett mit der Nase an. Wollte Severus nicht wenigstens schlafen?

„Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen bist du nicht das erste Tier, das in diesem Bett schläft“, knurrte Severus. 

Der Wolf wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Remus hoffte, dass Severus nichts über Hunde wusste. Er sprang aufs Bett und rollte sich auf der herrlich weichen Matratze zusammen. 

Das Bett roch appetitanregend nach Ziege, aber der Wolf war nicht sehr hungrig, und so dämmerte er bald in einen leichten Schlaf hinüber. 

Aus dem er sehr unsanft von einem lauten Krachen geweckt wurde. 

Er schlug die Augen auf. Immer noch Nacht. 

Es roch nach Menschenblut. 

Remus erstarrte. Was hatte er getan?

Aber nein. Er war noch auf dem Bett. Er wäre sicher nicht wieder eingeschlafen, wenn er jemanden angegriffen hätte. 

Dann sah er Severus in der Zimmerecke liegen, seltsam verdreht. 

Der Sessel war verschwunden. 

Bedeutete das, dass Severus tot war? 

Der Wolf winselte. 

Remus versuchte logisch zu denken. Viele Zauber zum Heraufbeschwören von Sesseln hielten nicht lange an. 

Es musste nicht das Schlimmste bedeuten. 

Er lief zur Tür und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Die Klinke leistete keinen Widerstand. Ein schlechtes Zeichen. Zum Glück hatte Severus nicht abgeschlossen.

Ohne groß nachzudenken folgte er dem Geruch des Wirts. Kratzte an der verschlossenen Tür, die er fand, bis endlich Geräusche zu hören waren. 

Als die Tür sich öffnete hielt sich Remus außer Sichtweite, und gab Geräusche von sich die, so hoffte er, möglichst nach harmlosem Haushund klangen. (Sirius’ Animagusgestalt war in der Hinsicht leider kein gutes Vorbild)

„Nichts als Ärger“, grummelte der Wirt, folgte ihm aber, wie erhofft. 

Erst als er an die offen stehende Tür kam, sprach er einen Zauber um den Raum zu erhellen. 

Er fluchte leise, kniete sich neben Severus und hielt eine Hand vor dessen Gesicht. 

„Immerhin …“ murmelte er. 

Nach dem Ausführen eines Remus unbekannten Zaubers, der keinen sichtbaren Effekt hatte, wandte er sich ihm zu. 

Remus bemühte sich, unschuldig auszusehen. 

„Unregistrierter Animagus, eh?“

Es dauerte eine Weile bis die Worte durchsickerten. Remus versuchte sich an einem Nicken. Unregistrierte Animagi wurden festgenommen. Sie wurden nicht sofort getötet. Und der Wirt des ‚Eberkopf’ scherte sich vielleicht nicht allzu sehr um solche Gesetze. 

Dass er sich nicht erinnern würde, das Zimmer an zwei Männer ohne Hund vermietet zu haben, war wohl zu viel erhofft gewesen. 

„Kannst dich nicht zurückverwandeln?“

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. 

Der Wirt sah in mit mit einem Blick an, der deutlich besagte, dass er ihn für einen Idioten hielt. „Dein Freund lebt noch, der Heiler sollte unterwegs sein.“

Tatsächlich waren Schritte zu hören. 

Eine Männerstimme. „Aberforth?“

„Hier oben“, rief der Wirt. 

„Prügeln sich deine Gäste jetzt schon in ihren Zimmern?“, fragte der Neuankömmling, als er ins Zimmer trat. 

„Scheint mir eher ein Unfall zu sein.“

„Lumos!“

Das Licht, das aufflammte, war blendend hell.

Der Neuankömmling trug ein Nachthemd, sein Haar war zu einem Zopf geflochten. Der Wirt – Aberforth – musste ihn mit einem Alarmzauber geweckt haben. Remus erinnerte sich dunkel an diese Art von Zauber. Sie übermittelten keine Botschaft, nur eine Art allgemeinen Alarm. Sein Vater hatte einen gelernt, zum Glück aber nie benutzen müssen. 

Irritierenderweise roch der Heiler nach Angst. „Hast du deinen Zauberstab?“, fragte er. 

„Ja, gleich hier.“ Aberforth wedelte damit in der Luft. „Wieso?“

„Halt ihn normal. Stell dich bitte mit dem Rücken zu mir. Und komme ganz langsam hierher.“ Der Mann musste um einige Jahre jünger sein als Madam Pomfrey, aber der resolute, gar nicht erst den Gedanken an Widerspruch aufkommen lassende Tonfall war derselbe. Wahrscheinlich gehörte das zur Heilerausbildung. 

Der Wirt des ‚Eberkopf’ tat wie geheißen. „Warum?“, fragte er anschließend. 

„Weil da neben dem Bett ein Werwolf sitzt.“

Remus war so schockiert, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte, dass der Wolf den Schwanz zwischen die Beine klemmte und sich in die Ecke drückte. 

„Was? Quatsch, das ist ein Animagus. Der hat mich geweckt. Wir haben hier einen Verletzten – üble Kopfwunde, kümmer dich da mal drum.“

„Du hältst den Werwolf in Schach. Wenn er sich bewegt – Todeszauber. Das ist das einzige, das ihnen was anhaben kann.“

Remus entspannte sich etwas, denn Aberforth hatte offenkundig nicht den Eindruck, mehr tun zu müssen, als halbherzig mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zu zeigen, während der Heiler Severus’ Verletzung begutachtete. 

„Interessant, er ist tatsächlich nicht gebissen worden“, meinte der Heiler zwischen gemurmelten Zaubern. 

„Sag ich doch“, knurrte Aberforth mürrisch. 

„Angeknackster Schädel, da hab ich beim Quidditch schon Schlimmeres gesehen“, meinte der Heiler schließlich, und levitierte Severus’ bewusstlosen Körper zum Bett. „Ich habe ihn für eine halbe Stunde in Schlaf versetzt, damit er sich nicht bewegt, deine Kundschaft neigt ja nicht gerade zur Vernunft.“

„Danke Rovan. Was schuldet er dir?“

„Das kommt darauf an.“ Der Heiler wandte sich Remus zu. „Ein Werwolf im Zimmer kostet Risikozuschlag.“

„Ich sag dir, das ist nie im Leben ein Werwolf, guck ihn dir doch an!“

„Es ist Vollmond, die Schnauze ist die eines Werwolfs, der Schwanz sicher auch, und siehst du die Vorderpfoten? Die meisten Werwölfe haben sehr kurz geschnittene Fingernägel, wusstest du das? Sie glauben, dass man sie so weniger verdächtigt, aber mich täuscht das nicht.“

„Ein Werwolf hätte mich angegriffen.“

„Ja, das ist seltsam.“ Rovan starrte Remus weiterhin an. „Ich habe von einem Trank gelesen … Wolfsbanntrank, wissenschaftliche Sensation … war immer der Ansicht, sie übertreiben, Damocles Belby wurde derart hochgejubelt, nicht auszuhalten … aber das hier … dieser Wolfsbanntrank wäre die einzige Erklärung die mir für das hier einfällt.“

„Was macht dieser Trank?“

„Angeblich soll er Werwölfe harmlos machen. Ihnen helfen ihren menschlichen Verstand zu behalten.“

„Ja, das würde es erklären.“ Aberforth starrte ihn jetzt auch an. 

„Wie auch immer, wir haben ein Problem. Es widerstrebt mir, einen … Teilmenschen zu töten, der mich nicht angreift, aber wir können ihn nicht frei rumlaufen lassen. Schick doch mal eine Eule zum Schloss, ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung soll sich um das Problem kümmern.“

„Das dürfte sich schwierig gestalten“, erwiderte Aberforth. Er klang fast etwas amüsiert. 

„Warum?“

„Das da“, er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Remus. „Ist der Lehrer für Verteidigung.“

Der Wolf winselte leise. Remus fiel auch nichts Besseres ein. Das war es dann wohl gewesen. Mit dem erbärmlichen Rest seines Lebens. 

„WIE BITTE?“

„Ich weiß an wen ich das Zimmer vermietet habe. Der Mann ist seit Anfang des Schuljahres jede Woche hier. Hab ihn vorher nie gesehen. Du weißt, welche Stelle dauernd neu besetzt wird“, erwiderte Aberforth achselzuckend. 

„Willst du mir sagen, dass Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste von einem schwarzmagischen Wesen unterrichtet wird?“ Rovan roch weniger wütend als überrascht. 

„Ich bin sicher, er ist ein besserer Lehrer als dieser Blender letztes Jahr“, gab Aberforth zurück.

Rovan maß Remus mit einem abschätzigen Blick. „Das könnte tatsächlich sein. Ist ja auch nicht weiter schwer.“ Sein Blick ging kurz zum Fenster, das mit schweren Fensterläden verbarrikadiert war. „Schätze wir können warten bis Sonnenaufgang. Nur zur Sicherheit.“

Wenig später ging tatsächlich der Mond unter. 

Als Mensch trafen ihn die Nachwirkungen der Verwandlung noch schlimmer als den Wolf. Er lag auf dem Boden, unfähig sich zu rühren. Unwürdiges Verhalten für einen Lehrer, wirklich. 

„Incarcerous.“ Magische Fesseln schlangen sich um seinen Körper. 

Oh, natürlich. Er war enttarnt. Nun, immerhin würden sie ihn nicht sofort umbringen. 

Jemand drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Der Heiler. 

„Entschuldigen Sie, reine Sicherheitsmaßnahme.“ Rovan nahm eine Phiole aus seiner Tasche. „Ich gebe Ihnen einen Stärkungstrank. Gratis. Wenn Sie mir ein paar Fragen beantworten.“

Remus lächelte schwach. Vielleicht würde er sogar lebend aus dieser Sache rauskommen. „Gerne.“

Der Trank half, er konnte sich mit Hilfe in den Sessel setzen, den der Heiler heraufbeschworen hatte. Nun waren auch nur noch seine Hände gefesselt. Beinahe bequem.

„Vermute ich richtig, dass Sie den Wolfsbanntrank einnehmen?“

„Ja.“

„Erstaunlich … Wer braut den Trank für Sie?“

Remus’ Blick flackerte unwillkürlich zu Severus. „Ich kann den Betreffenden bitten, sich mit Ihnen in Verbindung zu setzen. Sie werden verstehen, dass ich es mir nicht mit ihm verscherzen will indem ich ohne sein Einverständnis seine Identität preisgebe.“

„Die Information könnte ich dir geben“, mischte sich Aberforth ein. 

„Schön, ich stelle dir die nächste Behandlung einer mittellosen Person nicht in Rechnung. Also?“

„Das da“, der Wirt wies auf Severus’ reglose Gestalt. „Ist der Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Tauchte gestern Abend kurz vor Sonnenuntergang auf und brachte seinem Kollegen eine Flasche mit.“

„Interessant …“ murmelte der Heiler. „Wie kam es zu seiner Verletzung?“

Jetzt sah er wieder Remus an. 

„Sicher weiß ich es auch nicht. Er hat sich einen Sessel heraufbeschworen, und schien vorzuhaben, die ganze Nacht wachzubleiben. Um mich zu bewachen, vermutlich.“ Welche Ironie. „Ich vermute, der Sessel hat sich aufgelöst als er eingeschlafen ist, und er ist unglücklich gefallen.“

„Das passt zur Art seiner Verletzungen.“ Rovan nickte. „Aber warum hielt er eine Bewachung für nötig, wenn er den Trank selbst gebraut hat?“

Remus antwortete nicht. Er würde ihnen keinen Beweis dafür liefern, dass Severus den Trank gebraut hatte. Auch wenn die Faktenlage so schon sehr deutlich war. 

„Wir können ihn ja selbst fragen.“ Damit wandte sich der Heiler Severus zu. „Enervate.“

Severus’ Augen blieben noch eine Weile geschlossen. Als sie sich öffneten, fehlte irgendetwas. 

Der Ausdruck von Hass, wurde Remus bewusst. Der fehlte. Natürlich, Severus hatte ihn wohl noch nicht gesehen. 

„Sie haben sich den Kopf geschlagen“, erklärte Rovan ihm sachlich. „Erinnern Sie sich, wie das passiert ist?“

„Nein“, sagte Severus mit seltsam ausdrucksloser Stimme. 

„Was ist Ihre letzte Erinnerung?“

„Ich … weiß nicht.“

Remus war, als habe jemand einen Kübel Eiswasser über ihm ausgeleert. 

„Wer sind Sie?“, fragte der Heiler ruhig. 

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Wo bin ich?“

„In einem Zimmer im ‚Eberkopf’.“ Rovan nickte Remus zu. „Übernehmen Sie die Erklärungen. Ich überprüfe nur schnell etwas.“

Die Fesseln um Remus’ Handgelenke lösten sich. Er kniete sich neben das Bett. Severus’ dunkle Augen zeigten nicht die Spur von Wiedererkennen. 

„Ich bin es. Remus Lupin. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher an mich?“ Ein alter Groll, der nach zehn Jahren noch so frisch war wie am ersten Tag, konnte nicht einfach durch einen Schlag auf den Kopf verschwunden sein. Mindestens eine gewisse Antipathie müsste hängen geblieben sein. 

„Nein. Waren wir befreundet?“

Remus sah in Severus’ ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Ohne den Hass, der seine Züge verzerrte, sah er ganz anders aus. Zart. Beinahe verletzlich. „Nein. Ich fürchte, du … kannst mich nicht besonders gut leiden.“

„Ah. Warum nicht?“

„Ich war mit ein paar Jungen befreundet, die dich in unserer Schulzeit schikaniert haben.“ 

„Wenn ich meine Fachmeinung dazu äußern dürfte …“ Rovan trat neben ihn. „Ich glaube, Ihr Kollege spielt Ihnen einen Streich.“

Lupin sah zu ihm auf. „Sie meinen …“

„Derartig isolierter Gedächtnisverlust wird in der Muggelliteratur zwar gern als Folge von Kopfverletzungen beschrieben, ist aber tatsächlich immer die Folge eines Vergessenszaubers. Und in diesem Zimmer wurde kein Vergessenszauber gewirkt.“ Der Heiler hielt Severus’ Zauberstab hoch. „Ich habe den Zauberstab Ihres Kollegen überprüft. Der letzte damit gewirkte Zauber war das Heraufbeschwören eines Sessels; ein Zauber der darauf ausgelegt war, seine Wirkung zu verlieren, sobald der Zauberer einschläft.“

Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Nur ein kleiner Streich … aber nein. Das konnte nicht sein. „Sie meinen, er simuliert? Das ist unmöglich.“

„Ich denke, ich bin hier der Experte. Aber gut. Warum halten Sie das für unmöglich?“

„Er hasst mich. Wenn Sie gesehen hätten, wie er mich normalerweise ansieht …“ Und gerade eben hatten sie ein normales Gespräch geführt. „So gut kann niemand schauspielern.“

„Wenn er Sie hasst, wäre das umso mehr Grund für einen derart grausamen Streich.“ Der Heiler sah Severus zweifelnd an. „Die Abneigung ist nicht gegenseitig.“

Nicht mehr. Aber wenn Severus jemals erfuhr wie wenig, dann … nein, selbst jetzt, wo er seine Stelle in Hogwarts aufgeben musste, wollte Remus nicht, dass das herauskam. 

„Meine Freunde – wir - haben ihm damals übler mitgespielt als er uns“, erwiderte er vorsichtig. „Ich hätte die Feindschaft gern begraben, insbesondere jetzt, da wir Kollegen sind.“

„Wir sind Kollegen?“, fragte Severus. 

„Nun ja. Wir waren bis gestern beide Lehrer in Hogwarts.“ Und es sah ganz danach aus, als würde die Schule auf einen Schlag zwei Lehrer verlieren. Was würde Severus machen? War er in St. Mungos sicher? Ohne Albus Dumbledores schützende Hand … „Du unterrichtest Zaubertränke.“

„Tue ich das?“

„Schade“, sagte der Heiler gedehnt. „Ich hätte gern ein Fachgespräch mit dem Genie geführt, das offenbar in der Lage ist einen perfekt wirkenden Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen, aber offenbar ist dieses Wissen vollständig verloren gegangen. Welch ein Verlust für die Fachwelt.“

Er sah zu Remus. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr Kollege Sie so sehr hasst, wie Sie vermuten. Sie wissen es vielleicht nicht, aber die Zutaten allein sind exorbitant teuer, der Brauvorgang unglaublich aufwendig. Er würde sich so eine Mühe nicht machen, wenn er Sie nicht gern hätte. Im Grunde seines Herzens.“

„Wenn ich Dumbledore nicht noch einen Gefallen schulden würde, hätte ich diesen räudigen Werwolf auf effizientere Weise unschädlich gemacht“, knurrte Severus. 

Remus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Der Heiler hatte Recht. Alles nur ein dummer Streich. Und tatsächlich, der Mann grinste zufrieden, seine letzte Bemerkung musste ein Versuch gewesen sein, Severus zu provozieren. 

Erfolgreich, wie Remus gesehen hatte. 

„Ich weiß.“ Es gelang ihm nicht recht, das dümmliche Lächeln von seinem Gesicht zu verdrängen. „Trotzdem danke. Du hast mir gestern das Leben gerettet.“ Aber das wusste Severus natürlich selbst. 

„Dir? Doch wohl eher allen anderen.“

„Ich war drauf und dran, jemandem zu sagen was ich bin, und ich glaube nicht, dass sie abgewartet hätten, ob der Trank bei einer verpassten Dosis immer noch wirkt.“ Und wenn er einmal verwandelt war, wären die meisten Flüche von seinem Fell abgeprallt. 

„Wenn ich dir das glauben würde, täte es mir Leid, nach dir gesucht zu haben.“

Zu Remus’ freudiger Überraschung erklärte sich der Wirt des ‚Eberkopf’ bereit, sein ‚pelziges Problem’ geheim zu halten. 

Der Heiler verwies auf seine berufliche Schweigepflicht. 

Und Severus Snape schuldete Albus Dumbledore immer noch den ein oder anderen Gefallen. 

Dennoch beschloss Remus, seine Stelle als Lehrer zum Jahresende zu kündigen. Im Grunde hatte Severus Recht. Er war zu sorglos geworden. Eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit. 

Als er am Abend vor der nächsten Vollmondnacht auf die Karte des Rumtreibers schaute, und sah, dass Sirius dem Anschein nach nicht nur Hermine, Harry und Ron, sondern auch Peter Pettigrew in seiner Gewalt hatte, informierte er Albus Dumbledore, statt selbst hinauszurennen. 

Er hatte seinen Wolfsbanntrank noch nicht genommen, und er würde es nicht noch einmal vergessen.


	3. Chapter 3

Nach dem … Vorfall wurde die Atmosphäre bei den Mahlzeiten noch unerträglicher. Severus war sich nicht sicher, weshalb. Mit seinem alten Feind an einem Tisch sitzen zu müssen war ihm das ganze Jahr über verhasst gewesen, aber jetzt … etwas hatte sich geändert, aber er wusste nicht recht warum. 

Natürlich trug Lupin ihm den ‚Streich’, wie der Heiler es genannt hatte, nach – aber er sagte nie irgendetwas dazu. Sagte überhaupt nichts zu Severus. 

Also eigentlich der Optimalzustand. 

Irgendetwas stimmte trotzdem nicht, aber Severus kam nicht darauf was es war. 

„Minerva, reichst du mir mal eben die Butter?“, unterbrach Lupins Stimme seine Gedanken. „Danke.“

„Bitte.“ Minerva wendete sich wieder ihrem Porridge zu. 

Severus trank gerade einen Schluck Kaffee, als die Orangenmarmelade, die vor ihm stand, sich in die Luft erhob und zu Lupin hinüberschwebte.

Schlechte Manieren. Das Levitieren von Essen bei Tisch hatte man grundsätzlich anzukündigen, und wenn möglich überhaupt zu vermeiden. 

Zugegeben, diese Information stammte aus einem Benimmbuch aus dem Jahre 1800, aber es hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit nichts geändert – niemand wollte versehentlich mit dem Gesicht in der gerade vorbeifliegenden Butter landen. 

Severus dachte gerade darüber nach, wie er beim nächsten solchen Vorfall eine spitze Bemerkung formulieren könnte – kein allzu offensichtlicher Seitenhieb auf Werwölfe, schließlich saß Dumbledore in der Nähe, aber doch implizierend, dass man von solchen wie Lupin eben keine guten Manieren erwarten könne – als der Direktor sich räusperte. „Da wir gerade alle so schön zusammensitzen: Hat jemand Präferenzen für den Wachdienst diese Woche?“

Wachdienst. Noch so etwas, das sie Black zu verdanken hatten. 

„Sonntag auf Montag würde mir gut passen“, sagte Lupin. 

Das machte er mit Absicht. Niemand sonst würde sich die Nacht vor einem Montag um die Ohren schlagen wollen. 

„Sehr zuvorkommend von dir.“ Dumbledore nickte. „Möchte sich jemand anschließen?“

Meist wurden zwei Wachen eingeteilt. Offiziell immer. Inoffiziell wusste Dumbledore, dass manche Mitglieder des Kollegiums durchaus in der Lage waren, sich allein eines einzelnen Angreifers zu erwehren. 

Leider zählte er Lupin zu diesen. 

„Ja“, sagte Severus. „Ich.“

Schweigen fiel über den Tisch. Es war kein Geheimnis was er von Lupin hielt. Zweifellos würde ihnen bald klar werden, dass Severus’ Motivation Misstrauen war. 

Lupin brach das Schweigen. „Oh, wenn sich der Herr Kollege bereit erklärt, diese Nacht zu übernehmen, dann trag mich vielleicht doch besser für Montag auf Dienstag ein, Albus.“

Der Direktor sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich dachte, du hättest eine Präferenz für Sonntag auf Montag, Remus?“ 

„Nun …“ Der Werwolf zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es scheint mir Verschwendung, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke gemeinsam mit mir Wache steht. Angesichts ihrer relativen Stärken und Schwächen sollte ihn doch lieber Sybill begleiten.“

Severus hatte schon angefangen sich eine vernichtende Antwort zu überlegen, als ihm klar wurde, dass die Bemerkung eigentlich ein Kompliment darstellte. 

Sybill Trelawney hatte keine Stärken. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie eine echte Seherin war, konnte sie im Grunde gar nichts. 

„Du gibst dir einige Mühe, Severus’ Namen zu vermeiden“, bemerkte Dumbledore. „Ist etwas vorgefallen wovon ich nichts weiß?“

„Er hat sich die Verwendung seines Namens durch mich ausdrücklich verbeten“, erwiderte Lupin. „Weiter nichts.“

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Wann bitte hatte er das getan? Er hatte so wenige Gespräche mit Lupin geführt, dass er sich an jedes genau erinnerte. 

Wann hatte Lupin zuletzt seinen Namen benutzt? Wahrscheinlich bei dem Debakel im Eberkopf …

Als er sich erinnerte, hatte er Mühe, seinen Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ihm brach der kalte Schweiß aus. 

Dass er sich davon hatte abhalten können, Lupin ins Gesicht zu schlagen, war auch schon alles … aber wenn der Direktor erfuhr was er gesagt hatte … 

Er war geliefert. 

Nicht, dass Dumbledore ihn feuern würde, aber … er freute sich überhaupt nicht auf das Gespräch. Oder auf die Blicke von Minerva und den anderen. 

Irgendwie hatte er wohl gehofft, Lupin hätte das über all den anderen Ereignissen vergessen. So wie er selbst zeitweise. 

„Tatsächlich, Severus?“ 

„Mein Vorname“, improvisierte er. „Ich habe mir die Verwendung meines Vornamens verbeten.“

Dumbledores Blick schien sich in seinen zu bohren. Severus wusste, dass seine Okklumentik besser war als die Legilimentik des anderen, aber das machte es nicht angenehmer. 

„Dann habe ich das wohl missverstanden“, sagte Lupin sanft. 

Severus wartete auf die Erklärung, auf das Zitat, das sicherlich folgen würde, aber da kam nichts. 

„Ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, dass ihr beide versucht, die Vergangenheit hinter euch zu lassen.“ Dumbledore sah ihn streng an. „Du hast dir verbeten, dass er dich beim Vornamen nennt? Einfach so, ohne jeden Anlass?“

„Ja.“ Severus senkte den Blick. „Ohne jeden Anlass.“

„Wir sprechen noch darüber.“

Als ihn Dumbledore später am Tag zu sich ins Büro bestellte, befürchtete Severus das Schlimmste. 

„Ich habe mit Remus gesprochen …“

Severus verschränkte die Arme. Natürlich hatte der Werwolf ihn doch noch verpetzt.

„… und er behauptet es mache ihm nichts aus, aber das geht so nicht weiter, Severus. Ich würde es einen Kleinkrieg nennen, wenn da nicht die unschöne Tatsache wäre, dass alle Angriffe von dir ausgehen.“

Moment mal – Lupin hatte ihn nicht verpetzt?

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Direktor.“ Und er hatte tatsächlich vor, Wort zu halten. Am Ende des Schuljahres würde Lupin gehen, wie alle anderen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gingen. 

Bis dahin konnte er sich jegliche Seitenhiebe verkneifen. 

„Ihr werdet genügend Zeit für eine Aussprache haben.“

Na wundervoll. 

Die ersten Stunden der Nachtwache waren schon vergangen, als Lupin plötzlich sagte: „Ich dachte es wäre einfacher, mit Vornamen. Einen neuen Anfang zu machen. Früher haben wir dich immer Snape genannt.“

„Darum ging es gar nicht“, gab Severus zu. „Ich war wütend.“ Er hatte Lupins Tonfall nicht ertragen können. Vielleicht auch die Tatsache, dass dieser sich überhaupt zu rechtfertigen versuchte. Was auch immer. „Du kannst mich Severus nennen, wenn es sein muss. Ich konnte meinen Nachnamen sowieso nie ausstehen.“

Was seine Mutter geritten hatte, würde er nie verstehen. 

Im Kollegium ging das Gerücht, Sybill Trelawney sei einmal verlobt gewesen. Mit einem Mann dessen Nachname so fürchterlich gewesen war, dass sie sich nicht überwinden hatte können, ihn anzunehmen, woran die Beziehung dann zerbrochen war. 

Demütigend, darüber nachzudenken dass Sybill Trelawney mehr Rückgrat hatte als seine eigene Mutter!

Er hätte Prince heißen können. 

Oder gar nicht existieren, zugegebenermaßen, aber … das wäre vielleicht auch besser so. 

***

Remus hegte den leisen Verdacht, dass Severus Snape tatsächlich so etwas wie Reue wegen seines Wutausbruchs im ‚Eberkopf’ empfand. 

Das Angebot, ihn weiterhin Severus zu nennen, war einer Entschuldigung näher gekommen als alles, was Remus vorher von ihm gehört hatte. 

Aber natürlich würde Severus ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn er so etwas auch nur andeutete. 

Die letzten Wochen des Schuljahres waren friedlich verlaufen. 

Friedlich, aber nicht ereignislos. Peter war gefasst worden, Sirius' Unschuld erwiesen.

Remus hatte einen seiner besten Freunde zurück. 

Und ein neues Zuhause. 

Zuerst hatte Sirius bei ihm einziehen wollen. Nachdem ihn Remus jedoch darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass in dem winzigen Häuschen vielleicht zwei Erwachsene leben konnten, es aber völlig aussichtslos war, in solchen Verhältnissen das Sorgerecht für Harry zu bekommen, hatte Sirius den Plan geändert, erklärt, dass das Haus sowieso zu klein und heruntergekommen für Remus war, und darauf bestanden, dass Remus bei ihm einzog. 

Remus hatte das nicht annehmen wollen, aber Sirius hatte all seine Gegenargumente mit „Du würdest dasselbe für mich tun“, außer Kraft gesetzt. 

Und da er das nicht abstreiten konnte, wohnte er seit Ende des Schuljahres im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 und hatte keinerlei Geldsorgen mehr, weil Sirius sich weigerte Miete zu nehmen. 

„Eigentlich müsste ich dir noch Geld geben“, hatte Sirius gemeint. „Dieses Haus ist ein Alptraum, und ohne dich könnte ich es nicht ertragen.“


	4. Chapter 4

Ein Jahr später: 

Remus saß allein im herrschaftlichen Esszimmer des Black-Hauses und trank eine Tasse Tee, als plötzlich die Tür aufflog. 

Severus Snape schritt ins Zimmer und knallte die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf den Tisch. „Wenn ich herausfinde“, zischte er, „Dass du auch nur das Geringste hiermit zu tun hast …“

Remus nahm die Zeitung zur Hand. Nach kurzem Suchen fand er den Artikel. „Werwölfe – brutale Bestien oder bedauernswerte Opfer?“

Warum regte sich Severus so darüber auf?

Er überflog den Artikel. Ja, Armut war ein Problem mit dem so gut wie alle Werwölfe zu kämpfen hatten. Ja, der Wolfsbanntrank war teuer. Das alles konnte Severus aber kaum so verärgert haben … er blätterte um. 

Oh. Da war ein Foto. Ein sehr verschwommenes zwar, aber die Szene kam ihm bekannt vor. 

„… häufen sich die Gerüchte über Tränkemeister, die sich ihre Dienste mit sexuellen Gefälligkeiten vergelten lassen. Augenzeugen konnten Severus Snape, den Zaubertränkelehrer von Hogwarts, dabei beobachten wie er im ‚Eberkopf’ einen Mann – mutmaßlich ein unregistrierter Werwolf – bedrängt …“

Remus ließ die Zeitung sinken. Er hoffte, dass seine Wangen sich nur so heiß anfühlten, und er nicht tatsächlich errötet war. Sein Puls raste. 

„Scheiße. Severus, ich -“

„Wie praktisch, dass du auf dem Foto nicht zu erkennen bist.“ 

„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, ich würde -“ Remus schluckte. Er wusste, dass Severus ihm alle Missetaten zutraute. „Ich würde irgendjemandem sagen, was ich bin? Dass ich auch nur das geringste Risiko eingehen würde, mit dieser Geschichte in Verbindung gebracht zu werden?“

Severus’ Blick schien sich geradezu in seine Augen zu bohren. Remus starrte unverwandt zurück, obwohl in seinem Inneren ein Aufruhr herrschte. 

„Wohl nicht, nein“, gab Severus schließlich unterkühlt zu. 

Um seinem Blick ausweichen zu können, hob Remus wieder die Zeitung. Auf dem Foto drängte Severus ihn gegen die Außenwand des ‚Eberkopfs’. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war eindeutig als gerechter Zorn zu erkennen, fand Remus, aber natürlich konnte man das anders sehen. 

Remus war froh, dass sein eigenes Gesicht nicht zu erkennen war. Severus war damals nichts aufgefallen, aber wenn er ein Foto in Ruhe betrachtete, wäre das sicher anders. 

„Nun ja, ein Körnchen Wahrheit steckt schon in der Geschichte“, murmelte er in einem Versuch, abzulenken. 

Ein Blick in Severus’ erboste Miene zeigte, dass das keine so gute Idee gewesen war. 

„Nein, nein“, sagte er schnell, die Hände abwehrend erhoben. „Nicht das. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht mal mit der Kneifzange anfassen würdest.“ Außer im Zorn. „Aber diese Gerüchte habe ich auch schon gehört – nicht über dich!“

„Über wen dann?“, knurrte Severus und beugte sich über den Tisch bis ihre Gesichter sich beinahe berührten. Er schien überhaupt nicht zu bemerken, wie leicht so etwas fehlinterpretiert werden konnte. 

„Bevor Albus mir die Stelle als Lehrer angeboten hat, habe ich mich schon umgehört. Wie man vielleicht günstiger an den Trank kommen könnte.“ Remus räusperte sich. „Auf dem Kontinent soll es jemanden geben der genau das tut, was dieser Artikel dir unterstellt.“

Severus richtete sich abrupt auf, vielleicht war ihm bewusst geworden, was er da gerade tat. „Du bist nicht da hingegangen?“, fragte er, seine Stimme unüblich monoton. 

„Keine Chance. Du weißt wie teuer die Zutaten sind. Und dann der Arbeitsaufwand. Er würde das nicht machen, wenn er eine Hure billiger bekäme.“ Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem fast kalt gewordenen Tee. „Die Frau von der ich den Tipp habe war ihm schon zu alt. Mit fünfundzwanzig. Eine Schönheit, die in der Hexenwoche für Schönheitstränke werben könnte. Ich weiß nicht genau wo mein Marktwert liegt, aber so hoch ganz bestimmt nicht.“ 

„Das ist ekelerregend“, erwiderte Severus ausdruckslos. 

„Ja, ich denke auch nicht gerne darüber nach, was meine Menschenwürde in Galleonen wert wäre“, erwiderte er, wohl wissend, dass Severus wohl eher die Vorstellung gemeint hatte, mit ihm Sex zu haben. „Aber vielleicht sollte ich mal einen anonymen Leserbrief an die gute Frau ...“ Er suchte nach dem Namen der Reporterin. „Rita Kimmkorn schreiben, und sie über die Grundprinzipien der Marktwirtschaft aufklären.“

Severus starrte an die Wand hinter Remus. „Name und Adresse.“

„Was?“

„Gib mir den Namen und die Adresse dieses Mannes.“

Remus starrte ihn an. Hatte Severus etwa vor, selbst auch … der Gedanke allein war übelkeiterregend. Nein. Nein, das würde er nicht tun. Oder? Severus mochte damals nicht die Absicht gehabt haben, ihm das Leben zu retten, aber immerhin waren ihm die anderen Leute im ‚Eberkopf’ wichtiger gewesen als seine Rache an Remus. Das sprach doch für ein gewisses moralisches Rückgrat. 

„Ich warte.“

„Ich weiß keinen Namen“, sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. 

„Dann sag mir, was du weißt.“

Remus seufzte. „Im Schwarzwald, in Deutschland, gibt es ein kleines magisches Dorf namens Erlenbruch. Du gehst dort in die Graphhorn-Apotheke und fragst nach einem Mittel gegen schwere monatliche Beschwerden in Kombination mit zu starkem Haarwuchs. Wenn die Kontaktperson dort dich für ausreichend gutaussehend befindet, wirst du weiterverwiesen.“

„Du hättest also als Mann sowieso nicht hingehen können.“

„Ja, die Altersgrenze für Männer liegt bei zwanzig“, erwiderte Remus. 

Severus starrte ihn an, und anders als sonst war der Blick seiner dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen undeutbar.

„Wahrscheinlich würde ich meine angeblichen Gesundheitsprobleme als Mann ein wenig anders formulieren, aber ich denke, die Kontaktperson dort … weiß schon wer weswegen da ist.“

Er sah ungläubig zu, wie Severus einen Muggel-Notizzettel und einen Kugelschreiber aus seiner Robentasche zutage förderte. „Wie war der Name des Ortes noch mal?“

Remus diktierte ihm alles noch einmal. „Was hast du vor?“

„Nichts, was dich anginge.“

Nachdem Severus verschwunden war, machte sich Remus eine weitere Tasse Tee, und versuchte, seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. 

Seit dieser Nacht im ‚Eberkopf’ war nichts mehr wie früher. 

Er hatte es immer gut verdrängen können, dass er nicht nur für Mädchen schwärmte, sondern durchaus auch bemerkte, dass Sirius gut aussah. Immerhin sah Sirius einfach objektiv gut aus. 

Remus war kein Tier. Seine Fingernägel waren stets akkurat gekürzt, sein Gesicht glattrasiert, und wenn er jemals Fleisch aß, dann nur, weil Molly gekocht hatte, und er nicht unhöflich sein wollte. 

Aber. Dieser Abend an dem Severus ihn an die Wand gedrängt hatte, an dem er, wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, gehofft hatte, Severus würde ihm noch ein wenig näher kommen …

Severus sah objektiv ganz definitiv nicht gut aus. Vielleicht nicht ganz so schlecht wie in der subjektiven Meinung derer die ihn hassten, aber … nicht gut. 

Sich von ihm angezogen zu fühlen – bestätigte das nicht alle Vorurteile? 

Der durchschnittliche Werwolf, in der Vorstellung der meisten Leute, war gekleidet wie ein Obdachloser, hatte lange, spitze Fingernägel, Reißzähne die er bei jeder Gelegenheit bleckte, aß aus Mülltonnen, und schlief mit allem was bei drei nicht auf dem Baum war, unabhängig von Alter, Geschlecht, oder Spezies. 

Dagegen, dass er aussah wie ein Obdachloser hatte Remus nicht viel tun können, bevor Albus Dumbledore und danach Sirius sich seiner angenommen hatten. 

Und gelegentlich hatte er die Müllcontainer von Muggelsupermärkten durchwühlt, auf der Suche nach, wohlgemerkt, in Plastik eingeschweißten Lebensmitteln. 

Aber alles andere traf schlicht nicht auf ihn zu. 

Oder zumindest hatte er sich das bis zu jener verhängnisvollen Nacht erfolgreich einreden können. 

Es war nicht so, als ob diese Vorurteile grundsätzlich falsch wären. Auf einige Werwölfe trafen sie durchaus zu. 

Sicher, er hatte mit anderen gesprochen. Wie mit der Frau, die ihm den Tipp gegeben hatte, den er jetzt an Severus weitergegeben hatte. Eine ausgesprochen gepflegte Frau, die sich in der Muggelwelt so leidlich durchschlug, indem sie ihre monatlichen Abwesenheiten mit schweren Menstruationsbeschwerden entschuldigte. 

Sie hatte ihm gegenüber angedeutet, dass sie sich auf den Handel auch dann nicht eingelassen hätte, wenn sie dem Tränkeverkäufer nicht zu alt gewesen wäre. Dass sie schließlich keine Prostituierte war. Dass sie niemals so tief sinken würde, solange sie sich noch irgendwie die Miete für ein Haus mit tiefem, fensterlosen Keller leisten konnte. 

Aber konnte er wissen, ob das die Wahrheit war? 

Wer konnte schon wissen, ob die Werwölfinnen, die sich in den dunkleren Ecken der Nocturngasse prostituierten, es wirklich nur aus Armut taten? 

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, angewidert von sich selbst. Nein, er würde nicht über andere urteilen, solange er nichts mit Sicherheit wusste. 

Alle, von denen er wusste, dass die Vorurteile auf sie zutrafen, waren Männer. Keiner von denen versuchte auch nur, zivilisiert zu wirken. 

Natürlich, er hatte damals nicht in Erwägung gezogen, seinen Körper zu verkaufen, nicht ernsthaft. So verzweifelt war er nicht gewesen. Aber – machte er sich vielleicht nur selbst etwas vor? Der Lack der Zivilisation haftete fest und war dick aufgetragen, aber lauerte darunter nicht doch eine Bestie?

Hatte er bisher nicht vielleicht nur gekonnt verdrängt, was er eigentlich wollte?

Er nippte an seinem Tee. Fast noch zu heiß. 

Über alles andere was ihn beschäftigte, hätte er mit Sirius sprechen können. Aber nicht hierüber.   
Dass Remus nicht nur aus allgemeiner Schüchternheit immer so verlegen gewesen war, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, würde Sirius vielleicht noch nicht mal krumm nehmen. Möglicherweise fände er es sogar schmeichelhaft. 

Aber seine Gefühle in Bezug auf Severus … Sirius hatte ihn schon so vorwurfsvoll angesehen, als er es gewagt hatte, vorsichtig anzudeuten, dass er Severus dankbar war.   
Ironischerweise waren sich die beiden da sogar einig, nämlich darin, dass Severus den Wolfsbanntrank nur darum für ihn braute, weil er in Dumbledores Schuld stand. 

Remus konnte sich denken, was Sirius sagen würde, wenn er ihm seine Ängste in allgemeiner Form erläuterte. „Dann stehst du eben auf beide Geschlechter, kommt vor. Ist ja nicht als ob du deswegen völlig wahllos wärst. So richtig Sorgen machen müssten wir uns nur, wenn du für, sagen wir mal, jemanden wie Schniefelus schwärmen würdest.“

Und das würde überhaupt nicht helfen. 

Nein, lieber wollte Remus sich etwas vormachen. Sich vormachen, dass er nicht auf jeden beliebigen Mann, der ihn in einer dreckigen Hintergasse an die Wand drängte, so reagieren würde. 

Als Schritte im Flur Sirius’ Rückkehr ankündigten, faltete er die Zeitung schnell zusammen und ließ sie in der Tasche seiner Robe verschwinden. 

Erst am Abend, als er im Bett lag, die Vorhänge um sich herum zugezogen, und Sirius sicher im Nebenzimmer wusste, nahm er die Zeitung wieder heraus. 

Las den Artikel. 

Ließ seine Gedanken abdriften. 

Stellte sich vor, Severus hätte tatsächlich sexuelle Gefälligkeiten als Bezahlung verlangt. Das aufgeregte Ziehen im Bauch, das ihn bei der Betrachtung des Photos überkam, ließ nach, als er versuchte, sich die Sache wirklich vorzustellen. 

Das Szenario funktionierte einfach nicht. Die Vorstellung, Severus könnte ihn attraktiv finden, war wohl so lächerlich, dass sie sich bei näherer Betrachtung einfach auflöste. 

Seltsam. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Severus ihm noch dieses kleine bisschen näher kam, dass er ihn mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen die Wand drückte, dass er ihm verächtlich ins Ohr zischte, was für ein lüsternes Tier er doch war, während er …

Remus musste sich von dem Gedanken gewaltsam losreißen. Aber ja, das konnte er sich vorstellen. 

Was er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, war eine Konversation, in der Severus solche Forderungen stellte. 

Er versuchte es, in verschiedenen Varianten. Ließ Severus zunehmend beleidigender werden, denn das war schließlich nur realistisch. 

Schließlich war er bei einer Version, in der Severus keinen Hehl daraus machte ihn nur demütigen zu wollen.   
Aber es erschien immer noch absolut lächerlich. Er spielte es trotzdem durch. 

Bis er an der Stelle war, an der ihn die Vorstellung hätte erregen sollen. Und er nur Abscheu fühlte. 

Seltsam. Hatten sich seine unangemessenen Gefühle etwa so einfach verflüchtigt?

Er nahm die Zeitung vom Nachttisch und sah das Foto noch einmal an. Nein. Da hatte sich gar nichts verflüchtigt. 

Schließlich schloss er die Zeitung in seine Schublade ein und versuchte zu schlafen. Es gelang ihm erst nach längerer Zeit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus erscheint unangekündigt im Grimmauldplatz und bittet Remus um Hilfe mit einem Problem.
> 
> (Dieses Kapitel wird nichts an sich Schlimmes enthalten … aber jede Menge Dinge aus denen man schauderhafte Schlussfolgerungen ziehen kann. Wer da empfindlich ist, sollte Vorsicht walten lassen.)

Wochen später, Remus hatte gerade geduscht und zog sich an, hörte er aus dem Erdgeschoss laute Stimmen. 

„Das geht nur Lupin etwas an“, sagte Severus. 

„Moony erzählt es mir nachher sowieso“, gab Sirius zurück. 

„Vielleicht. Ich muss ihn trotzdem unter vier Augen sprechen.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was du ausheckst, Schniefelus, aber -“

„Sirius!“ Remus zog sich seine Robe über. In Askaban zu sitzen förderte nicht gerade die emotionale Reife, das verstand er, aber – Sirius benahm sich nicht wie ein Zwanzigjähriger. Er benahm sich als sei er nicht älter als Sechzehn. 

Wenigstens die Beleidigungen könnte er bleiben lassen. 

Er eilte die Treppe hinunter, um den Streit schnellstmöglich zu unterbrechen. 

„Bitte. Keinen Streit“, sagte er, als er ins Esszimmer kam. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Severus?“

„Am besten siehst du es dir selbst an. Die Sache duldet keinen Aufschub.“

„Hat es was mit meinem pelzigen Problem zu tun?“, fragte er während er sich hastig die Schuhe anzog. 

„Peripher, ja“, war alles was Severus dazu sagte. 

„Moony, das stinkt nach einer Falle!“

„Dumbledore vertraut ihm, Tatze. Bitte.“

Er folgte Severus aus dem Haus. 

„Wir apparieren“, sagte Severus knapp und streckte seinen Arm aus. 

Erst nach einem Moment der Verwirrung verstand Remus was erwartet wurde und legte seine Hand auf Severus’ Arm. 

Kommentarlos griff Severus nach seiner Hand und schloss Remus’ Finger um seinen Arm. 

Bei ihrer Ankuft war Remus ein wenig übel. Je näher der Vollmond rückte, desto mehr Schwierigkeiten machte ihm das Apparieren, und heute Abend war Zeit für seine erste Dosis Wolfsbanntrank diesen Monat. 

Sie waren in einem Wohnzimmer. Einem, das ungefähr genauso trist aussah wie das am Grimmauldplatz bevor Molly angefangen hatte, etwas umzudekorieren. 

„Ich habe ein paar Beobachtungen angestellt“, sagte Severus mit ausdrucksloser Stimme. Er wies auf das Sofa, auf dem eine nachlässig zusammengerollte Decke lag. Oder nein – oben aus dem Haufen ragte ein Schopf sandfarbenes Haar. „Leider hat mich jemand gesehen.“

Severus ging zum Sofa und schob die Decke etwas zur Seite. Ein zartes, porzellanweißes Mädchengesicht wurde sichtbar. 

„Der Schlaftrank, den ich ihr gegeben habe, sollte noch eine Weile wirken. Aber danach wird sie zahmer sein, wenn sie ihresgleichen um sich hat. Wenn sie denn deinesgleichen ist. Du wirst das sicher feststellen können?“

Nicht einmal das Wort Werwolf fiel. Severus musste wirklich dringend auf seine Hilfe angewiesen sein. 

„Nicht besser als du auch.“

„Ihr erkennt euch nicht gegenseitig?“

„Nicht so wie du dir das vorstellst. Es gibt natürlich Hinweise.“ Er kniete sich neben das Mädchen und hob die Decke noch weiter an. 

Am liebsten hätte er sie gleich wieder zurückgelegt. Das Kind war beinahe nackt, ihr Kleid viel zu tief ausgeschnitten. 

Aber er zwang sich, hinzusehen. „Keine Narben. Das muss nichts heißen, wenn sie erst vor Kurzem infiziert wurde …“ Die ebenmäßige Gesichtsfarbe ohne jedes Anzeichen von Augenringen war auch ungewöhnlich, aber es war möglich. Unter Madam Pomfreys Fürsorge hatte man ihm in diesem Alter auch kaum etwas angesehen. Behutsam deckte er sie wieder zu. „Sie hat dich gesehen?“

„Nur kurz. Vielleicht weiß sie nicht wer sie mit einem Schockzauber belegt hat. Aber ich konnte kein Risiko eingehen. Sie hätte reden können.“ Severus griff in seine Robentasche und nahm einen Koffer, den er auf die Größe einer Geldbörse geschrumpft hatte, heraus. „Hier sind meine Beobachtungen. Diese Frauen sind käuflich. Es ist nur die Frage, wer zuerst ein gutes Angebot macht.“

Frauen. Nicht Tiere. Interessant. 

„Dumbledore weiß noch nichts davon“, fuhr Severus fort. „Ich wollte ihn nicht mit bloßen Gerüchten behelligen. Aber du hattest Recht. Sie geben sich die Klinke in die Hand. Wenn ich nicht sehr irre ist sie -“ er wies auf das schlafende Mädchen „Eine von ihnen und hat sicher mehr Informationen.“

„Was soll ich ihnen anbieten?“ Severus beschwerte sich jeden Monat darüber, wie viel kostbare Zeit er darauf vergeude, den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen. 

„Das wirst du mit Dumbledore besprechen müssen. Die meisten werden wohl nicht für den Orden arbeiten wollen, aber es dürfte auch nicht schwer sein, ihnen einzutrichtern, dass der Dunkle Lord kein guter Arbeitgeber ist.“

„Und das Mädchen? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Wir haben keinen guten Grund sie gefangen zu halten.“

„Sie ist mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Werwolf, das ist Grund genug.“

Remus seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er auch gar nicht vor, das Mädchen dorthin zurückzubringen, wo Severus sie weggeholt hatte. 

„Ihr Zauberstab. Falls du ihn als vertrauensfördernde Maßnahme zurückgeben willst.“ Severus drückte ihm einen Stab aus grob bearbeitetem Holz in die Hand. „Ich hole deinen Wolfsbanntrank, und dann kannst du auch schon zu Black zurück und ihm sagen, dass du noch lebst.“

Severus verschwand durch eine Tür und Remus sah sich um. Severus’ Wohnzimmer. Kein Ort von dem er je gedacht hätte, dass er ihn mal sehen würde. 

Das Einzige, was dem Raum eine persönliche Note gab, waren die Bücherregale. Sonst … hätte hier jede beliebige Muggelfamilie leben können. 

Ja, eine Muggelfamilie. Es waren keine magischen Gemälde an den Wänden, kein Kniesel döste auf dem Sofa, keine Flitterblume stand auf dem Fenstersims. 

Und es schien auch keinen übellaunigen Hauself zu geben. 

Dennoch passte der Ort irgendwie zu Severus. Die verblassenden Tapeten mit dem geschmacklosen Muster waren wie ein Symbol seines Festhaltens an der hässlichen Vergangenheit. 

Severus kehrte mit einer großen Flasche zurück. „Deine Monatsration.“

Remus nahm die Flasche entgegen und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Das Mädchen wird vielleicht freiwillig bleiben, wenn ich ihr den Trank anbiete.“

„Gut möglich.“

„Aber sie wird mir vielleicht nicht einfach so glauben, dass der Trank wirkt. Es wäre, denke ich, besser, ich würde ihn auch trinken, wenigstens den ersten Monat.“ Er sah Severus an, und war überrascht, keinen Hass in dessen Augen zu finden. Vielleicht versteckte er ihn auch nur wieder gut. „Du möchtest, dass ich sie dir abnehme. Ich denke, es ist nicht zu viel verlangt …“

„Teil deine Ration mit ihr. Du kriegst eine zweite. Aber nur diesen Monat.“

Erst als Remus in den Fahrenden Ritter stieg, neben sich das mit einem Desillusionszauber belegte Mädchen schwebend, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Severus’ Geschichte mehr Löcher hatte als ein Schweizer Käse. 

Das Mädchen hatte ihn gesehen? Wozu gab es Vergessenszauber?

Remus sollte die anderen Frauen für den Orden des Phönix gewinnen bevor Voldemort ihnen zuvorkam? Eine Auswahl hübscher Frauen unter Fünfundzwanzig würde wohl kaum Voldemorts gefährlichste Waffe werden. 

Überhaupt, Severus hatte die Sache aus eigenem Antrieb ausspioniert. Warum?

Hatte sein Ekel damals vielleicht doch nicht Remus gegolten?

Das Mädchen schlummerte friedlich weiter, nachdem Remus sie auf das gemietete Bett verfrachtet hatte. 

Wenn bloß niemand einstieg, der den Zauber durchblicken konnte! Was Mad Eye von ihm denken würde, wollte er sich lieber gar nicht vorstellen. 

Es gab sicher einen Haufen unverfänglicher Gründe, ein mit einem Schlaftrank außer Gefecht gesetztes Mädchen unsichtbar im Fahrenden Ritter zu transportieren, aber Remus fielen leider keine ein, die auf den ersten Blick offensichtlich wären.

Wie das Mädchen angezogen war, half auch nicht gerade – man konnte sich ohne Probleme vorstellen, dass sie auf einer Party gewesen war, bevor ihr jemand etwas ins Getränk gemischt hatte. 

Ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen würde nicht einfach werden. 

Aber Severus hatte Recht; Remus hatte da wohl noch bessere Chancen als er. 

Der Bus machte eine scharfe Wendung, und etwas stieß gegen Remus. Etwas Unsichtbares. Nur eine kurze Berührung, dann war alles wieder normal, er könnte es sich eingebildet haben. 

Er sah sich um, natürlich ohne Ergebnis. Das Mädchen war weiterhin auf dem Bett, wo er sie hingelegt hatte, ihre Umrisse waren auf der weichen Decke gut zu erkennen. 

Aber er hatte einen Geruch in der Nase. Einen, der ihm bekannt vorkam. Holzrauch und Kräuter. 

Severus. 

War es möglich … natürlich würde sein Geruch noch an dem Mädchen haften, der Holzrauch hatte vielleicht sogar seinen Ursprung an dem Ort wo er sie weggeholt hatte … aber das Mädchen lag auf dem Bett. 

Als er ausstieg, achtete Remus sehr genau auf Geräusche. 

Er hörte leise, sehr leise Schritte, und er hörte jemanden atmen. 

Nun, gleich würde er es wissen. Außer Severus könnte ihm niemand ins Haus folgen. Niemand, der sowohl die Fähigkeit hatte, einen guten Desillusionierungszauber auszuführen, als auch den Willen, sich vor ihm zu verbergen. 

Nachdem er das Haus betreten hatte, und leise durch die Eingangshalle geschlichen war, hielt er inne. 

Atmete tief ein. Leider war sein Geruchssinn außerhalb von Vollmondnächten auch nicht besser als der anderer Leute. 

Der Geruch war eindeutig da, aber er konnte auch von dem Mädchen ausgehen. 

Vielleicht bildete er sich Dinge ein. Warum sollte Severus ihm heimlich folgen?

Also, einmal abgesehen davon,, dass Severus ihm erstens nicht traute, und ihm zweitens gerade ein bewusstloses Mädchen übergeben hatte. 

Das aber ein Werwolf war, und um Werwölfe scherte Severus sich einen feuchten Kehricht. Oder?

Sirius sah tatsächlich erleichtert aus, als er wieder hereinkam. 

„Moony, was war – wer ist das?“

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung“, gab Remus zu. „Severus nimmt an, dass sie ebenfalls ein, äh, pelziges Problem hat. Sie hat ihn beim Spionieren gestört, also hat er sie einfach mit einem Schockzauber außer Gefecht gesetzt und mitgenommen. Kann sie eine Weile bleiben?“

Sirius’ Gesicht wurde weich. „Deine Freunde sind meine Freunde, Moony.“

„Es gibt da nur ein Problem. Ich habe noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen.“

Sie brachten das Mädchen ins Wohnzimmer und legten sie aufs Sofa. 

Sirius holte eine Decke und breitete sie über das schlafende Kind. 

„Also, sie ist nicht einmal aufgewacht, seit Schniefelus sie angegriffen hat?“

„Nenn ihn bitte nicht so, und ja, so stehen die Dinge. Es wird schwer werden, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen.“

„Das wird schon. Mit deinem vertrauenswürdigen Äußeren und meinem Charme -“ Sirius hielt inne. 

„Was ist?“

„Schniefelus hat dich reingelegt“, wisperte Sirius und zeigte auf das schlafende Kind. 

Aus dem makellosen Gesicht hoben sich wulstige Narben empor. Sandfarbenes Haar färbte sich schwarz und verfilzte. 

Als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, lag da ein Junge, ungefähr so alt wie Harry, und genauso dünn. Alle sichtbaren Teile seines Körpers waren von Narben übersät. 

„Severus wusste nichts über diese Person, außer, dass es wahrscheinlich ein Werwolf ist“, erklärte Remus. „Bei dem Mädchen habe ich mich noch gewundert, dass sie keine Narben hat. Das hier …“ Der Junge musste Vielsafttrank benutzt haben, um seinen ‚Marktwert’ zu steigern. Die Zutaten dafür waren wesentlich billiger als für den Wolfsbanntrank. 

„Vielsafttrank.“

„Den ihm sicher nicht Severus verabreicht hat. Es war zu erwarten. Er hat einen Schockzauber verwendet und den Jungen mitgenommen; woher hätte er das mit dem Vielsafttrank wissen sollen. Es ändert nichts. Sieh dir die Augenringe an. Das hier ist eindeutig ein Werwolf.“

„Er hat was Verschlagenes.“

„Das liegt an den Narben. Dir ist sicher klar, dass ich nur deswegen nicht mehr Narben habe, weil meine Eltern immer darauf geachtet haben, dass ich ein Stofftier zu zerfetzen habe?“ Der Drang, irgendetwas zu beißen war übermächtig. Wenn nichts anderes da war … dann biss man eben sich selbst. Allerdings nicht ins Gesicht. Darüber wollte er vorerst lieber nicht nachdenken. 

„Schon, aber …“

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du rausgehst und mich die Sache regeln lässt.“ Sirius’ Misstrauen würde sicherlich nicht vertrauensbildend wirken. 

„Bist du verrückt? Du hast keine Ahnung, das könnte ein Todesser sein -“ 

„Severus hat ihn entwaffnet. Wenn er angreift, dann eher mit den Zähnen. Und das kann mir nicht mehr viel anhaben, dir dagegen schon.“

„Ich kann mich verwandeln -“

„Dann kann er dich immer noch beißen. Bitte, Tatze. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ist das ein Kind, das nicht einmal eine magische Ausbildung genossen hat. Weniger gefährlich als Harry.“

„Harry ist verdammt gefährlich“, sagte Sirius stolz. „Na schön, ich gehe raus, aber du rufst mich sofort, wenn er irgendwas versucht.“

„Danke. Liegen hier vielleicht noch alte Roben von deinem Bruder rum?“  
Sirius sprach einen Aufrufezauber, und eine verstaubte alte Schulrobe flog ihm in die Hände. „Reicht das?“

„Perfekt. Und jetzt noch Tee …“


	6. Chapter 6

Severus atmete auf, als Black den Raum verließ. In Hundegestalt hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich riechen können. Das wäre … eine sehr unangenehme Situation gewesen.  
Es hätte wirklich wie eine Falle ausgesehen. 

Dabei hatte Lupin Recht, er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt. Hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, es zu überprüfen – ein peinlicher Fehler. 

Lupin weckte den Jungen nicht sofort. Nein, er arrangierte erst einmal das Tablett mit einer Teekanne und zwei Tassen, Zucker und Milch hübsch auf den Boden vor dem Sofa, um sich dann, zufrieden mit seinem Werk, mit einer von Molly zurückgelassenen Ausgabe der Hexenwoche auf den Boden zu setzen. 

Erst als er im Schneidersitz auf dem Teppich saß, nahm er seinen Zauberstab heraus und deutete auf den Jungen. „Enervate.“

Er steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg und begann, in der Zeitschrift zu blättern. Den Kopf gesenkt, den Nacken entblößt als habe er nichts zu befürchten. 

Severus kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. So viel Planung hätte er Lupin gar nicht zugetraut. 

Einen Moment lang betrachtete er seinen alten Feind mit den Augen eines Fremden. Ein Mann in leicht verschlissener Kleidung, der auf dem Boden saß und in einer Zeitschrift blätterte.  
Sein Gesicht, vorzeitig gealtert und müde, aber … ja, vertrauenswürdig. Widerstrebend musste Severus zugeben, dass Black recht hatte. Lupin sah aus als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben. 

Was natürlich eine perfekte Tarnung war für das Monster, das er in Wahrheit war. 

Nicht, dass Severus je darauf reingefallen wäre. 

Der Junge kuschelte sich in die Decke und schien zuerst gar nicht vorzuhaben, aufzuwachen, doch dann erstarrte er. 

Ja. Überleg dir gut, ob du andere wissen lassen willst, dass du wach bist. 

Zweifellos listete er gerade die Fakten auf. Jemand hatte ihn zugedeckt, es war warm im Raum, er lag auf etwas Weichem. 

Er öffnete die Augen. 

Lupin blätterte weiter in seiner Zeitschrift. 

Der Junge setzte sich langsam auf, befreite seine Beine und wickelte sich in die Decke. 

Lupin sah auf. „Oh, du bist wach. Wie geht es dir?“

Sogar seine Stimme klang … harmlos, freundlich, sympathisch. 

Der Junge verlagerte sein Gewicht, machte sich bereit, davonzulaufen. _„Wo bin ich? Wer sind Sie?“_ knurrte er. 

Severus verfluchte seine Kurzsichtigkeit. Natürlich! Der Junge sprach Deutsch. Und wahrscheinlich nur Deutsch. Vorher, das Mädchen, hatte ausgesehen wie eine der geleckten Schülerinnen aus Beauxbatons, die sprachen alle Englisch. 

Der Junge sah nicht aus als hätte er je eine Schule besucht. 

Lupin legte die Zeitschrift weg und zeigte dem Jungen seine leeren Handflächen. „Ich tue dir nichts. Du bist in Sicherheit.“

_„England?“_ , fragte der Junge, nicht mehr ganz so feindselig, und immerhin, das war zu verstehen. 

„England“, bestätigte Lupin und wies auf das Tablett mit dem Tee. „Tee?“

Sein Tonfall war derselbe, in dem er während seiner Zeit als Lehrer in Hogwarts mit Severus gesprochen hatte. Diese ekelhafte falsche Freundlichkeit … oder war sie doch echt?

Warum sollte er seinesgleichen gegenüber eine falsche Freundlichkeit aufsetzen?

Der Junge nickte. 

Lupin füllte zwei Teetassen, stellte eine vor sich und die andere vor den Jungen. Er griff gerade nach seiner Tasse, als die Hand des Jungen blitzschnell nach vorn schoss. 

Behende tauschte der Junge die Tassen, sodass die, nach der Lupin gegriffen hatte, nun vor ihm stand. 

Schlaues Kerlchen. Ließ sich nicht so leicht reinlegen. 

Sie tranken Tee. Lupin redete weiter auf ihn ein, auf Englisch, wohl um die Stille mit Worten zu füllen. 

Schließlich hatte Lupin den Jungen soweit, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit lange genug von ihm abwendete, um die bereit liegende, verstaubte Schulrobe überzuziehen. 

Lupin nutzte die Gelegenheit nicht für einen Angriff – aber weshalb auch, er wollte dem Jungen ja helfen. 

Jetzt erst stand Lupin auf. 

„Ich glaube, wir haben beide ein ähnliches Problem“, sagte er sanft, und schob den Ärmel seiner Robe nach oben. 

Der Junge erstarrte, als habe er auf Lupins Unterarm das dunkle Mal gesehen. Aber er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, nickte, ging an Lupin vorbei – um dann zur Tür zu stürmen. 

Beinahe hätte Severus vergessen, dass er sich ja heimlich hier befand und wäre hinterhergestürmt. 

Aber wie sich herausstellte, war das nicht nötig. 

„Lass ihn, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle“, hörte er Lupins Stimme. 

Und nach einigem beruhigenden Einreden kehrte der Junge tatsächlich ins Wohnzimmer zurück. 

Allerdings vielleicht auch nur, um Black zu entkommen. 

Lupin nahm die Flasche mit dem Wolfsbanntrank aus seiner Tasche, entkorkte sie und füllte jede Tasse mit einer Dosis, nachdem er die Überreste des Tees verschwinden hatte lassen. 

Wenn das nur mal gut ging!

Lupin machte eine einladende Geste. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Lupin nahm einen Schluck Wolfsbanntrank. 

Der Junge hob die andere Tasse, schnupperte daran, trank. Seine Augen weiteten sich – er musste den Geschmack erkannt haben. Nahm eines der Zuckerstückchen aus der Zuckerdose.

Verdammt, er würde den Trank ruinieren!

Lupin trank weiter. Der Junge besah sich das Zuckerstückchen misstrauisch. Sah zu Lupin. Legte es zurück. 

Und trank endlich den Trank. 

Severus atmete auf. 

Als die Tassen geleert waren, griff Lupin in seine Tasche und holte den Zauberstab des Jungen heraus. 

„Das gehört dir, nehme ich an?“

Der Junge nahm ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Unwillkürlich legte Severus die Hand an seinen eigenen Zauberstab, aber der Junge griff nicht an, hielt den Zauberstab nur locker in der Hand, wie es in feindlicher Umgebung durchaus ratsam war. 

In dem Moment hörte Severus aus dem Esszimmer die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore, und erstarrte. 

Wenn Dumbledore hier hereinkam würde er ihn sofort sehen. 

Und seine Motive hinterfragen. 

Was auf gar keinen Fall geschehen durfte, denn Severus wusste nicht einmal selbst so genau, was seine Motive waren. 

Wahrscheinlich wüsste Dumbledore es besser als er, und das war etwas, das er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. 

Misstrauen, beschloss er. Er misstraute Remus Lupin aus gutem Grund und war hier um ihn zu überwachen. 

Aber glücklicherweise komplimentierte Lupin den Jungen aus dem Wohnzimmer, und als die Tür sich hinter den beiden schloss, nutzte Severus die Gelegenheit um zu disapparieren. 

Zuhause angelangt, sortierte er erst einmal in Ruhe seine Gedanken. Und dabei fielen ihm zwei Unstimmigkeiten auf. 

Erstens: Was hatte den Jungen derart verschreckt? Remus Lupin hatte definitiv kein Dunkles Mal. Selbst wenn er eines gewollt hätte, Werwölfe stiegen nie in diesen Rang auf. Außerdem hatte er dem Jungen seinen rechten Arm gezeigt, das Dunkle Mal wäre auf dem Linken gewesen.  
Was hatte er sich davon versprochen, dem Jungen zu zeigen, was immer sich auf seinem Arm befand? Hatte er dort entgegen seiner Aussage vielleicht ein Werwolfsymbol tätowiert?

Severus hatte vor, das herauszufinden. Sollte nicht weiter schwer sein. 

Zweitens: Der Junge hatte den Wolfsbanntrank erkannt. Niemand würde etwas derartig bitter Schmeckendes ohne größeren Protest trinken, wenn er nicht wusste, was es war.  
Und trotzdem hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Zucker hineinzutun, es anscheinend nur darum nicht getan, weil er nicht sicher war, ob nicht vielleicht der Zucker vergiftet war. 

Das Rezept von Belby verbot ausdrücklich das Hinzufügen von Zucker, oder irgendeines anderen Süßungsmittels. Aber es erwähnte nicht, weshalb. 

Severus hatte nie gewagt, damit zu experimentieren. Jeden anderen Trank hätte er seinen Vorstellungen angepasst, aber wenn das einzige mögliche Testobjekt Remus Lupin war … Severus hätte sich eher die Zunge abgebissen als Lupin um seine Kooperation bei einem Experiment zu bitten. 

Vielleicht würde er bald wissen, was das Hinzufügen von Zucker bewirkte. 

Und warum, um alles in der Welt, klang Lupins Stimme wenn er beruhigend auf verängstigte Jungen einredete haargenau so, wie wenn er mit Severus sprach?  
Möglicherweise war der Mann einfach ein begnadeter Lügner und konnte seine falsche Freundlichkeit wie echte klingen lassen. 

Oder aber … seine Gefühle waren in beiden Situationen tatsächlich dieselben gewesen. 

Severus dachte an die Szene im Grimmauldplatz zurück. 

Ironischerweise erinnerte der Junge ihn sogar ein wenig an ihn selbst. Schlaues Kerlchen. Hatte den Vielsafttrank vielleicht sogar selbst gebraut?

Wenn Severus gewusst hätte, wie er wirklich aussah, hätte er ihn vielleicht einfach bei sich behalten …

Aber bei einem Mädchen war es ihm irgendwie richtiger erschienen, es in Molly Weasleys mütterliche Fürsorge zu übergeben. Wenn auch auf Umwegen. 

Er hatte es Lupin nicht sagen wollen, aber ein Mädchen, das sich sehr wahrscheinlich für den Wolfsbanntrank hatte prostituieren müssen …  
Wenn so ein Mädchen aufwachte und sich ihm gegenübersah …

Sie musste ja das Schlimmste annehmen, und man könnte es ihr noch nicht mal übel nehmen.

Was, wenn sie vor Angst weglief? 

Schlimmer noch, was wenn sie sich ihm anbot, in der Annahme er wäre auch so ein Monster?

Ein Junge dagegen, der sich in ein hübsches Mädchen verwandelte um die „Anforderungen“ dieses Perversen zu erfüllen, würde sich in seiner wahren Gestalt vielleicht halbwegs sicher fühlen. 

Und wenn auch nur weil er dachte, sein Entführer habe ähnliche Ansprüche. 

Severus konnte mit einem Kind nichts anfangen. Nicht mit einem normalen Kind. Aber dieser Junge … hatte irgendetwas an sich, das ihn vermuten ließ, dass sie ganz gut miteinander auskommen könnten. 

Vielleicht war es auch nur die Tatsache, dass Sirius Black ihn auf den ersten Blick gehasst hatte. 

Das sprach jedenfalls für den Jungen.


	7. Chapter 7

Vielleicht bildete Remus es sich nur ein, aber er meinte doch, das charakteristische Knacken des Disapparierens gehört zu haben, kurz nachdem sie das Zimmer verlassen hatten. 

Albus Dumbledore war ganz sein übliches Selbst, bot Zitronenbonbons an und redete mit großväterlicher Güte auf den Jungen ein – selbstverständlich in deutscher Sprache. Ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal zu verhaspeln. 

Der Name „Voldemort“ fiel mehrere Male, also nahm Remus an, dass er dem Jungen den Krieg erklärte. 

Die Antworten des Jungen waren spärlich. 

Schließlich nahm Dumbledore Remus beiseite. „Sirius sagte, Severus hat den Jungen mitgebracht? Von einer Mission, von der ich nichts wusste?“

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte.“ Und Sirius durfte diesen Tagespropheten nicht sehen. „Können wir das in meinem Zimmer bereden? Wir wissen nicht sicher, ob der Junge wirklich gar kein Englisch versteht.“

„Natürlich. Sirius, könntest du dich eine Weile mit Loki hier unterhalten? Ich muss unter vier Augen mit Remus sprechen. Das hier sollte helfen.“ Er nahm ein Wörterbuch aus seiner Tasche und legte es auf den Tisch. 

Sirius wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert, bejahte aber. 

Dumbledore richtete einige Worte an den Jungen, dann nickte er Remus zu und sie verließen den Raum. 

„Er heißt wirklich Loki?“, fragte Remus als sie die Treppe hinaufgingen. 

„Das könnte natürlich auch ein Deckname sein, aber ich finde, es passt zu ihm.“

„Sicher – nur – ich weiß nicht, es passt etwas zu gut … in mancher Hinsicht …“

„Sagst gerade du.“

„Meine Eltern hatten nicht vor, mich Remus zu nennen. Sie konnten sich nicht einigen. Wenn dieser Seher nicht gewesen wäre, würde ich jetzt John Percival heißen. Meine Mutter war für John.“

„Ah ja. Namensseher. Zunehmend unbeliebt, besonders in diesen Zeiten. Es ist häufig kein schönes Schicksal … aber du wolltest mir etwas erklären?“

Sie hatten Remus’ Zimmer erreicht und er öffnete die Tür, und verriegelte, nachdem sie beide im Zimmer waren. 

„Angefangen hat es an dem Tag, an dem Severus hereinspazierte und mir diesen Zeitungsartikel auf den Tisch knallte.“ Er schloss seine Nachttischschublade auf und nahm die Zeitung heraus. „Ich bewahre ihn hier auf, weil Sirius das mit Sicherheit in den falschen Hals kriegen würde.“

Dumbledore überflog den Artikel. „Ah ja. Severus hat mich gebeten, den Tagespropheten zum Drucken einer Gegendarstellung zu zwingen. Leider reichte mein Einfluss nur für drei Zeilen der Entschuldigung.“

„Du hast in der Schule eine Rede dazu gehalten, nehme ich an?“

„Severus hielt es nicht für förderlich, die unschuldigen Ohren unserer Schützlinge mit solchem Schweinkram zu verunreinigen … so in etwa drückte er sich aus. Eine durchaus vernünftige Überlegung, aber ich fürchte, die älteren Kinder haben da weniger Skrupel.“

„Die Tatsachen wurden natürlich völlig verdreht. Eine Schande, der Artikel fing so gut an.“

„Tatsachenverdrehung ist Frau Kimmkorns Spezialität. Bedauerlicherweise.“

„Wie auch immer, die Gerüchte die sie erwähnte, machen auch unter Werwölfen die Runde, selbstverständlich nicht in Verbindung mit dem Tränkemeister von Hogwarts“, erklärte Remus. „Ich habe Severus darauf aufmerksam gemacht, und er hat Nachforschungen angestellt.“ Remus nahm den geschrumpften Aktenkoffer aus seiner Tasche. „Ich habe mir seine Ergebnisse noch nicht angesehen, aber wenn es stimmt was er sagt … dann denke ich, haben wir eine Liste von Werwölfen die sehr leicht überzeugt werden könnten, zumindest nicht gegen uns zu arbeiten.“

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Unterlagen durch. Severus hatte akribisch notiert, wer um welche Uhrzeit ein gewisses Haus aufgesucht hatte. 

Fast alle waren sehr schöne Frauen, einige hübsche Jungen waren auch dabei. Manche, aber nicht alle, hatten die vorzeitig gealterten Gesichter und die Narben, die Remus von seinem eigenen Spiegelbild kannte. 

„Möglicherweise benutzt mehr als eine von ihnen Vielsafttrank“, äußerte er seine Vermutung. „Einige könnten älter sein als sie aussehen, oder Männer.“ Sein Mitleid mit dem Opfer dieses Betrugs hielt sich in sehr engen Grenzen. 

„Ja. Erinnere mich daran, Severus für seine Eigeninitiative zu danken. Das ist in der Tat sehr interessant. Du denkst sie werden leicht zu überzeugen sein?“

„Es scheint sich um friedliche Menschen zu handeln, die einfach nur unauffällig ihr Leben leben wollen.“ Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Voldemort versuchen würde, sie zu rekrutieren, ging gegen Null, aber man konnte nie wissen. „Wenn wir ihnen anbieten, dass sie unter Muggeln leben können, wo eine Frau die einmal im Monat unpässlich ist, kaum Aufsehen erregt, und ihnen einen sicheren Ort für Vollmondnächte zur Verfügung stellen …“

„Du denkst, sie würden das dem momentanen Arrangement vorziehen?“

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schwer zu sagen.“ Vielleicht gefiel es ihnen ja. Vielleicht würde es ihm auch gefallen. Vielleicht war er letztlich nicht mehr als ein Tier. „Du siehst ja … er hat Ansprüche. Ich denke, sie wissen, dass die Sache nicht von Dauer ist.“ Aber es gab natürlich Vielsafttrank. „Loki dürfte mehr wissen … wenn ich Severus richtig verstehe war er einer von ihnen.“

„Er passt nicht recht in das Schema“, sagte Dumbledore sanft. 

Natürlich hatte er es gemerkt. 

„Als Severus mich holte, lag auf seinem Sofa ein ausgesprochen hübsches Mädchen mit makelloser Haut. Vielsafttrank. Wir werden die Sache mit sehr viel Fingerspitzengefühl angehen müssen. Es ist wohl besser, wenn Sirius nichts davon weiß.“

„Nein, Fingerspitzengefühl ist nicht gerade seine Stärke“, murmelte Dumbledore. „Ich gestehe, es überrascht mich … es sind so viele. Ich dachte – die Wälder …“

„Es gibt nicht viele Wälder, die groß genug sind, dass ein Werwolf nicht schnell das nächste Dorf erreicht hätte“, erwiderte Remus leise. „Und … die meisten sind schon … besetzt.“

„Revierkonflikte?“

„Nicht wirklich. Du weißt, dass ich in Gesellschaft von Animagi meinen menschlichen Verstand teilweise zurückgewinnen konnte?“

„Ja?“ Dumbledore sah ihn über seine Halbmondbrillengläser hinweg an, der Ausdruck seiner Augen nicht zu deuten. Ahnte er es? „Andere Werwölfe haben einen ähnlichen Effekt?“

Remus neigte den Kopf, ein angedeutetes Nicken. „Ich war ein Junge, der Abenteuer erleben wollte, und das tat ich“, murmelte er. „Aber – du weißt, was Menschen einander antun. All das tun auch Werwölfe einander an. Nur mit einem Unterschied: Es gibt kein Gesetz, es gilt das Recht des Stärkeren. Unter Menschen würden sich vielleicht die Schwächeren zusammentun, aber wenn man sich nur einmal im Monat einen Tag sieht … und die meisten, die Gewalt verabscheuen, suchen sich natürlich einen ausbruchssicheren Keller. Übrig bleiben die Armen und Verzweifelten und … tja.“

Eine ganze Zeit lang erwiderte Dumbledore nichts.   
„Und ich kam mir so großartig vor, dir den Schulbesuch zu ermöglichen“, sagte er schließlich leise. „Ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein.“

„Es war großartig“, widersprach Remus heftig. „Für mich – für mich bedeutet es die Welt. Du kannst nicht allen helfen.“

„Nicht allen. Und ich kann es nicht allein. Aber vielleicht … könnte ich ein paar Veränderungen anstoßen.“

Nach einer Pause wechselte Remus das Thema. „Was hast du dem Jungen gesagt?“

„Dass wir ihn entführt haben, da wir ihn für einen guten Spion halten, und ihn im Austausch für Informationen ein Dach über dem Kopf und Versorgung mit Wolfsbanntrank bieten.“ Dumbledore hob abwehrend eine Hand. „Ich habe nicht vor, ihn als Spion einzusetzen, aber … ich musste mit dem arbeiten, was Severus mir gegeben hat. Sirius sagt die Wahrheit? Severus hat den Jungen mit einem Schockzauber außer Gefecht gesetzt und einfach mitgenommen?“

„Das hat er mir gegenüber behauptet.“ Aber die Geschichte hatte doch ihre Löcher. „Vielleicht bekommst du mehr aus ihm heraus.“

„Oh, ich habe eine Theorie“, erwiderte Dumbledore. „Severus beobachtet diese Frauen … Severus sieht ein junges Mädchen im Alter seiner Schülerinnen in die Höhle des Mantikors gehen … ich denke, er hat im Affekt gehandelt.“

„Um das Mädchen zu schützen.“

„Ja. Was er vor dir natürlich niemals zugeben würde.“ Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich versuche, die anderen Ordensmitglieder von seiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit zu überzeugen, aber er legt mir dabei beständig Steine in den Weg. Ich kann dir von meiner Theorie erzählen, weil es nur eine Theorie ist, und nichts, was er mir im Vertrauen gesagt hat, aber ... es gibt genug, was ich auf seinen Wunsch hin verschweigen muss.“

Remus nickte. „Ich nehme an, diese Theorie passt zu anderen Dingen, die du über ihn weißt?“

Dumbledore lächelte. „Da würde ich zuviel verraten. Wie auch immer, Loki hat mich gebeten, einer Verbündeten von ihm eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Du hast sicher Pergament und Tinte hier?“

Als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer kamen, starrten sich Sirius und Loki feindselig an. 

Sirius stand auf. „Ich will die Wahrheit wissen. Wenn ich ihn hier beherbergen soll, muss ich wissen, wie gefährlich er ist. Wo hat Snape ihn aufgegriffen? Warum hat er ihn nicht dort gelassen?“

„Der Junge ist obdachlos“, sagte Dumbledore milde, legte Pergament, Tinte und Feder auf den Tisch. „Severus würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als zuzugeben, dass er aus Nächstenliebe gehandelt hat, aber ich denke, das dürfte der Fall gewesen sein.“

„Als er hier ankam sah er nicht obdachlos aus“, erwiderte Sirius. 

„Severus hat ihn an einem Ort aufgegriffen, an dem mehrere Werwölfe ein und ausgingen“, begann Remus vorsichtig. „Einem gefährlichen Ort, an dem sich kein Kind aufhalten sollte. Egal wie es aussieht.“ 

„Kein unschuldiges Kind verwendet Vielsafttrank.“

„So wie kein unschuldiges Kind Grund hätte heimlich ein Animagus zu werden?“, erwiderte Dumbledore mit beneidenswerter Ruhe. 

„Das – das war was Anderes! Du weißt genau, warum -“

„Und vielleicht wird Loki uns irgendwann auch verraten, was seine Gründe waren. Wer weiß? Sie könnten genauso gut sein wie deine.“

Dumbledore stellte sich so hin, dass Sirius die – sicher ohnehin auf Deutsch geschriebene – Nachricht nicht sehen konnte, und steckte sie ein, kaum, dass die Tinte trocken war. 

Den Rest des Tages über herrschte ein angespannter Waffenstillstand zwischen Sirius und Loki. Remus verstand nicht so recht, was Sirius gegen den Jungen hatte – dass Severus ihn angeschleppt hatte, war verziehen gewesen … bevor die Sache mit dem Vielsafttrank herausgekommen war. 

Vielleicht war es, weil der Junge ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Severus hatte. Das vernachlässigte Äußere, der Ausdruck der Augen … der Junge hatte Angst, er wirkte gehetzt, aber man könnte seine immer gespannte Aufmerksamkeit auch als Verschlagenheit betrachten. 

Bei Severus war das eigentlich ähnlich. 

Mithilfe des Wörterbuchs konnten sie sich leidlich verständigen, und Remus erfuhr, dass Loki den Vielsafttrank tatsächlich selbst gebraut hatte – in einem alten Kessel über einem Feuer im Wald, die exotischen Zutaten durch heimische substituiert. 

Offenbar war er nicht ganz allein – eine der Frauen aus Severus’ Bericht hatte den Jungen unter ihre Fittiche genommen und ihm das Rezept besorgt. 

Wozu er es brauchte, sagte Loki nicht, und Remus fragte auch nicht. Wenn der Junge darüber reden wollte, würde er es tun. 

Allerdings würde das wohl noch sehr lange dauern. 

Severus kam am nächsten Tag, und schien kaum überrascht über die Veränderung, die mit Loki vor sich gegangen war.

War er Remus also wirklich gefolgt?

„Vielsafttrank“, meinte er mit einem knappen Nicken. „Ich hätte das überprüfen sollen. Er macht keinen Ärger?“

„Nein. Er hat den Trank übrigens selbst gebraut. Aus heimischen Zutaten. Obwohl er nie eine ordentliche Schulbildung genossen hat.“

An Loki gewandt übersetzte er, dass sie über den Vielsafttrank sprachen. „ _Severus macht den Wolfsbanntrank_ “, fügte er hinzu. Sein Deutsch war nach zwei Tagen Zusammenstückeln von Sätzen aus dem Wörterbuch immer noch miserabel, aber er hoffte, irgendwie zu vermitteln, dass Severus die hiesige Autorität auf dem Gebiet war.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Chapter Notes Funktion will nicht, also hier: Ja, normalerweise ist Severus dagegen, Legilimentik als "Gedankenlesen" zu bezeichnen, aber ich glaube, wenn er mit einem Nichtmuttersprachler kommunizieren will, der gar keine Ahnung davon hat, würde er sich dazu herablassen, es so weit zu vereinfachen.

Severus sah das Interesse in den Augen des Jungen aufflackern. Er hatte nicht ganz verstanden was Lupin gesagt hatte, aber das Wort Wolfsbann hatte er erkannt. 

Was erwartete Lupin? Dass er dem Jungen anerkennend auf die Schulter klopfte? 

Der Junge schien seinerseits auch wenig motiviert, mit glänzenden Augen zu ihm aufzusehen. Immerhin. Damit hätte er auch gar nicht umgehen können. 

„Sag ihm, ich habe ein Angebot für ihn.“ Er nickte Lupin zu. „Sag ihm, wenn er mir verrät, wie er den Vielsafttrank zustande gebracht hat, zeige ich ihm, wie der Wolfsbanntrank gebraut wird. Möglicherweise kann er einige meiner Aufgaben übernehmen … immer vorausgesetzt, du hast Recht was sein Talent angeht.“

Lupin übersetzte, mehr schlecht als Recht, dem Anschein nach 

Der Junge nickte. „ _Wann?_ “, fragte er. 

Severus konnte erraten, was das Wort bedeutete. „Nach der nächsten Vollmondnacht. Wenn ich Zeit habe.“

In diesem Moment kam Black ins Zimmer, also stellte er die Flasche mit dem Wolfsbanntrank auf den Tisch und disapparierte. 

Zuhause ließ er sich erst einmal auf sein Sofa fallen. 

Er hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen, aber die Veränderung, die mit dem Jungen vorgegangen war, erschütterte ihn. 

Das vormals verfilzte Haar war nun – nach nur zwei Tagen – nicht etwa kurzerhand abgeschnitten worden, sondern fiel dem Jungen glatt gekämmt bis über die Schultern. Es musste Stunden gedauert haben, es zu entwirren. 

Die Robe die er trug war ihm nicht länger zu weit – nicht weil er zugenommen hätte, nein, jemand musste sie enger genäht haben.

Hatte Molly Weasley dem Haus einen Besuch abgestattet? 

Er konnte es sich gut vorstellen. Sie würde erst einmal alle ausschelten, weil der Junge so vernachlässigt aussah, dann würde sie … ihn ins Badezimmer schleifen und ihm die Haare schneiden.  
So, wie sie es ihrem Sohn Bill regelmäßig androhte. 

Nein, die Robe mochte ihr Werk sein, aber die Haare …

Lupin, wie er auf dem Boden saß, eine Teetasse in der Hand … Lupin, wie er auf dem Boden saß, vor sich den Jungen, in der Hand eine Haarbürste … die Vorstellung erschien beunruhigend plausibel. 

Und irgendwie …

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Das schmerzhafte Ziehen in seiner Brust hatte keinen guten Grund. 

Er sollte seine Zeit nicht damit verschwenden, irgendwelche Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen. Die Arbeit wartete. 

Seit diesem Artikel der verfluchten Kimmkorn machten die Kinder noch mehr Ärger als sowieso schon. Es erforderte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit, Angriffe im Voraus abzuwehren. 

Bei seinem nächsten Besuch am Grimmauldplatz achtete er darauf, vormittags zu kommen. Black arbeitete. Nicht, dass er es nötig gehabt hätte, aber zuhause war es ihm wohl nicht aufregend genug. 

„Ah, Severus.“ Lupin sah von seiner Tätigkeit auf – anscheinend hatte er gerade mit dem Jungen Vokabeln geübt. „Wir haben etwas herausgefunden, was dich interessieren dürfte. Setz dich doch. Tee?“

„Meinetwegen.“ Er setzte sich an den Esszimmertisch und ließ sich von Lupin Tee in eine Tasse einschenken, die aus irgendeinem Grund schon auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte, als er ankam. Hatte man ihn erwartet? „Was habt ihr herausgefunden?“

„Vielleicht sollte Loki dir das selbst erklären.“

Loki. Netter Name. „Ich höre.“

Die Aussprache des Jungen war schwer zu verstehen, und sein Wortschatz begrenzt, aber Severus gab sich alle Mühe, geduldig zu sein. 

„Du hast den Wolfsbanntrank bisher immer mit viel Zucker genommen?“

Loki nickte zögernd. „Wann ich kann.“ 

„Und er hat trotzdem gewirkt?“

Ein Achselzucken, und der Junge sah zu Lupin. 

„Soweit ich ihn verstanden habe, war er erstaunt, schlafen zu können, während er verwandelt ist.“

Severus nickte. Das war alles sehr mühsam. „Frag ihn, ob er einverstanden ist, dass ich seine Gedanken lese. Ich verspreche, nur die Erinnerungen an Vollmondnächte anzusehen.“

Lupin sah ihn erschrocken an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass …“

„Gedanken lesen?“, wiederholte Loki. „ _Er kann Gedanken lesen_?“

Lupin schlug das Wörterbuch auf und blätterte fieberhaft Seiten um, bis er schließlich einige Sätze konstruiert hatte, die er mit stockender Aussprache vorlas. 

Der Junge hörte aufmerksam zu. Stellte Fragen auf Deutsch. Und nickte schließlich. „Ich erlaube es nicht. Aber du kannst es tun.“

„Er wird es dich tun lassen“, erklärte Lupin. „Seine Logik ist die, dass, wenn du es auch ohne sein Einverständnis könntest, es aber bisher nicht getan hast, er dir vertrauen kann. Er will lediglich sicherstellen, dass er dir keine magisch wirksame Erlaubnis gibt. Ich habe betont, dass du seine Privatsphäre respektieren wirst.“

„Keine Sorge. Das, was er verbergen will, würde ich nicht sehen wollen.“ 

Er sah dem Jungen fest in die Augen, der erwiderte seinen Blick. 

Ganz behutsam drang er in den Geist ein. Es war, wie durch eine offene Tür zu spazieren; kein Vergleich dazu, gewaltsam in jemandes Gedanken einzudringen. 

Ein nächtlicher Wald. Zwei Wölfe, die jaulend an Bäumen kratzten. 

Das Geräusch von Schritten. Ein Muggel mit reflektierender Kleidung joggte einen Waldweg entlang. 

Einer der Wölfe machte einen Satz in Richtung des Muggels, der andere biss ihm ins Nackenfell und schleifte ihn fort. 

Der erste Wolf heulte. 

Und endlich beschleunigte der Muggel seine Schritte. 

Die Wölfe setzten ihm nicht nach, aber sie rannten ruhelos im Kreis. Schließlich setzte sich der eine hin und biss sich selbst ins Vorderbein und begann darauf herumzukauen. 

Severus zog sich zurück. 

„Verstehe“, murmelte er. 

„Was hast du gesehen?“, fragte Lupin. 

„Er hat sich seine Narben selbst beigebracht.“ Und – er kannte das Gefühl, nur zu gut. Nach Lilys Tod … er hatte Tränke genommen, sich auf sein Ziel fokussiert, aber er kannte das Gefühl. „Während er verwandelt war, und eigentlich unter dem Einfluss des Wolfsbanntranks stand. Ich wusste nicht genau, was Zucker bewirken würde … fürchtete, es würde die Wirkung völlig zerstören, aber es scheint nur die beruhigende Wirkung des Tranks zu negieren.“

„Im Rezept steht nichts davon?“

„Damocles Belby schweigt sich darüber aus. Er erwähnt nur, dass auf gar keinen Fall irgendein Süßungsmittel hinzugegeben werden darf, und bis zu einer halben Stunde nach der Einnahme nichts Süßes gegessen werden darf. Genau so habe ich es dir doch gesagt.“ 

„Ehrlich gesagt …“ Lupin wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich hatte dich immer halb im Verdacht, darüber zu lügen um mir eins auszuwischen.“

„Bitte WAS?“ Severus war zutiefst erschüttert. Er, und über einen Trank lügen? Nicht auszudenken, wenn es Lupin eingefallen wäre, damit zu experimentieren … gut anscheinend wirkte der Trank trotzdem, aber das hätte er nicht wissen können, er hätte alle in Gefahr gebracht mit seiner kindischen Feindseligkeit – aber … Lupin hatte bisher nicht gewusst, was Zucker an der Wirkung änderte. Was bedeuten musste, dass er nie welchen hineingetan hatte. „Und du hast den Trank trotzdem immer ohne Zucker getrunken? Dir nie einfach das verdammte Rezept besorgt und nachgesehen, wenn du mir schon nicht vertraust?“

Lupin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie gesagt, ich habe es nur so halb vermutet. Angesichts dessen, wie es mir ohne den Trank gehen würde, schien mir der Geschmack nicht weiter von Belang. Ich hätte niemals deine Anweisungen missachtet – auch nicht, wenn nichts über den Zucker im Rezept gestanden hätte. Schließlich verstehe ich nur wenig von der Materie, und weiß nicht, was Experten als selbstverständliches Allgemeinwissen voraussetzen.“ 

„Immerhin.“

„Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, Severus. Du hast guten Grund, mich zu hassen, das hat mich wohl etwas paranoid gemacht.“ Er lächelte verlegen. 

Oh ja, und ob er guten Grund hatte! Aber einen Trank zu verpfuschen, nein, das war nicht sein Stil. Er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu bewahren. Anders als dieser Pfuscher in Deutschland. „Du hättest zu Dumbledore gehen können.“ 

Wieder zuckte Lupin mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte wohl, wenn das deine kleine Rache ist, will ich sie dir gönnen. Aber – zurück zum Thema – gibt es kein Allgemeinwissen darüber, was Zucker allgemein an der Wirkung eines Tranks ändert? Ist das bei jedem Trank anders?“

Severus sah hinüber zu Loki. Anders als Potter oder Black in dem Alter schien es ihn nicht weiter zu stören, dass man ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
Vermutlich konnte er inzwischen ein wenig Englisch und fand ihren Streit hochinteressant. 

„Bitterstoffe wirken über den Geschmack“, erklärte er, langsam und die Worte deutlich ausformulierend. „Das ist bekannt. Zucker mindert die Wirkung, einen solchen Trank auf eine Weise einzunehmen, die ihn vollständig an der Zunge vorbeischleust, macht ihn völlig wirkungslos.“

Er hatte richtig vermutet, der Junge sah ihn an, und folgte ohne Zweifel jedem seiner Worte. 

„Aber?“, fragte Lupin, der offenbar auch genau hingehört hatte. 

„Aber. Bitterstoffe finden für gewöhnlich bei Appetitlosigkeit und Verdauungsbeschwerden Anwendung. Sie sollen auch übermäßigen Appetit hemmen …“ Er hatte angenommen, die Zutat diene dazu, den Appetit auf Menschenfleisch zu hemmen, mithin die Hauptwirkung. „Eine beruhigende Wirkung hätte ich nicht angenommen. Ich werde Nachforschungen dazu anstellen.“ Wenn man einem Trank eine Komponente hinzufügte, war nicht immer eindeutig festzustellen, welcher Inhaltsstoff dieser Komponente den gewünschten Effekt erzielte. „Vielleicht wäre der Junge bereit, einen experimentell veränderten Trank auszuprobieren?“

„Auf gar keinen Fall“, erwiderte Lupin sofort. 

„Frag ihn.“

„Nein. Du kannst an mir herumexperimentieren. Der Junge hat lange genug gelitten.“

Wie rührend. Lupin verteidigte den Jungen wie ein Wolf seinen Welpen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Severus eine Bemerkung dazu fallen lassen, aber … nicht vor dem Kind. 

„Auch gut. Dir ist klar, dass ich darauf bestehen werde, dass du sicher weggesperrt wirst, wenn du einen abgeänderten Trank genommen hast?“

„Dieses Haus hat genügend Kellerräume“, erwiderte Lupin ruhig. „Ich habe sie mir beim letzten Vollmond angesehen. Loki wollte eingesperrt werden, und ich dachte, ich leiste ihm besser Gesellschaft.“ Jetzt legte Lupin die Stirn in Falten. „Warte. Du wirst zwei Tränke brauen? Ich hatte vor ihm meine Ration zu überlassen, aber …“

„Ja, ja, das ist ein Opfer das ich der Wissenschaft zu bringen bereit bin“, winkte Severus ab. „Nun, da wir das geklärt haben … würde ich gern über den Vielsafttrank reden.“

Unter großzügigem Einsatz des Wörterbuchs erklärte Loki ihm, dass er die Baumschlangenhaut durch Kreuzotternhaut ersetzt hatte und das Bicorn-Horn durch das Horn eines Hangmümmlers, Änderungen, die er ausgeglichen hatte, indem er zusätzlich die leere Eierschale eines Kuckuckseis hineingegeben hatte. „Für die Lüge“, erklärte er. 

Severus war beeindruckt. Der Junge zeigte ein intuitives Verständnis für Tränke, und eine Experimentierfreude, die Severus selbst nie gehabt hatte … aber natürlich hatte er auch nie mit einer eingeschränkten Auswahl an Zutaten arbeiten müssen. 

„Hier.“ Er nahm das Rezept für den Wolfsbanntrank aus seiner Tasche und legte es auf den Tisch. „Schlag die Wörter nach. Du darfst mir beim nächsten Brauvorgang zusehen.“

Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass seine Tasse Tee unberührt auf dem Tisch stand. Nach kurzem Zögern trank er einen kleinen Schluck. Der Höflichkeit halber. 

„Ich muss dich unter vier Augen sprechen, Lupin.“

„Natürlich.“ Lupin richtete einige Worte der Erklärung an den Jungen, der jedoch in das Trankrezept vertieft war, dann verließen sie den Raum. 

„Worum geht es?“, fragte Lupin leise. 

„Die Dinge, die ich in den Gedanken des Jungen gesehen habe …“ Severus räusperte sich um Zeit zu gewinnen. Er musste einen Blick auf Lupins Unterarm werfen, aber wie konnte er das begründen? „Das selbstverletzende Verhalten … hast du auch …?“

„Als Kind weniger. Man hat mir immer … etwas zu zerfetzen gegeben.“ Lupin fuhr sich durchs Haar, wobei sein Ärmel etwas zurückrutschte, aber nicht weit genug. „Später … gelegentlich schon.“

„Darf ich deinen Arm sehen?“

Lupin sah ihn verwirrt an. „Welchen?“

„Egal.“

Er hatte Glück, Lupin hielt ihm bereitwillig seinen rechten Arm hin. Severus ergriff ihn und schob den Ärmel zurück. 

Die wulstige Narbe schien recht frisch zu sein, sie hatte noch nicht die Farbe der sie umgebenden Haut angenommen. Wäre sie älter, hätte Severus angenommen, sie stamme von dem ursprünglichen Biss. 

„Kein hübscher Anblick, fürchte ich“, kommentierte Lupin, und da erst merkte Severus, dass er sich seine Reaktion zu deutlich hatte anmerken lassen. 

„Der Junge scheint sich ins Vorderbein gebissen zu haben …“ Er fuhr die Konturen der Narbe nach. Er wusste, theoretisch, dass die Bisse von Werwölfen Narben hinterließen, die nicht mehr weggingen, aber es so deutlich zu sehen … 

„Ja. Leicht zu erreichen. Ich habe meine Hände immer mit einem dieser Mittel gegen Nägelkauen bestrichen, damit ich bei den Armen bleibe … die Fingernägel kurz zu halten hilft auch, die Klauen werden dann nicht so lang.“

Severus hielt inne, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gerade tat. Er ließ Lupins Arm los. „Mittel gegen Nägelkauen?“

„Ah. Eine Muggelsache. Das Zeug schmeckt so ekelhaft, dass man nicht mehr auf den Nägeln kauen will, nachdem man sie damit bestrichen hat.“

„Hättest du das nicht auch auf die Arme streichen können?“

„Nein. Wenn ich überhaupt nichts habe, worauf ich beißen kann, werde ich wahnsinnig. Diese Hundekauknochen waren auf Dauer zu teuer, und …“

„Und was?“ Er hatte keine Geduld für halbe Sätze. 

Lupin starrte angestrengt auf seine Füße. „Es ist … befriedigender, in lebendes Fleisch zu beißen. Entschuldige. Du hast gefragt.“

„Hm.“ Die Narbe war frisch, aber wie frisch? „Von wann ist diese Narbe? Letztes Jahr?“

„Ich … ich führe nicht Buch darüber …“ Lupin wich seinem Blick immer noch aus und wirkte zunehmend fahrig. „Es muss natürlich gewesen sein, bevor ich nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt bin …“

„Unter dem Einfluss des Trankes verletzt du dich nicht?“ Dafür, dass er den Trank schon so oft gebraut hatte, wusste er viel zu wenig über die Wirkung. „Überhaupt nicht? Oder nur … weniger?“

„Überhaupt nicht“, sagte Lupin … sanft. Etwas Undeutbares in seiner Stimme. „Ich bin Dumbledore sehr, sehr dankbar, dass mir das erspart bleibt.“

Dumbledore. Natürlich. Severus hätte selbst auf ihn verwiesen. Severus verwies immer auf ihn. Aber irgendwie störte es ihn, dass ihm die Gelegenheit diesmal genommen worden war. „Dein Freund Black hätte genug Geld um den Trank bei Damocles Belby persönlich zu ordern.“

„Das ist wahr“, stimmte Lupin zu. „Dennoch … nichts kann die qualifizierte Beratung durch den Fachmann ersetzen. Wie wir gerade erfahren haben. Und dann …“ Er sah auf und verzog das Gesicht zu einem unehrlichen Lächeln. „Würde der gute Mister Belby sicherlich unangenehme Fragen stellen, für wen der Trank denn bestimmt sei.“

Genau das hatte Dumbledore auch zu Severus gesagt, als er gefragt hatte, ob denn nicht jemand anderes den Trank brauen könne. Nur er sei vertrauenswürdig genug. 

Und seltsamerweise schien Lupin völlig vergessen zu haben, dass sich Severus alle Mühe gegeben hatte, sein Geheimnis aufzudecken. 

Damocles Belby dagegen hatte mit Sicherheit viel weniger Probleme mit unregistrierten Werwölfen; schließlich gab es so gut wie gar keine registrierten Werwölfe, an die er den Trank hätte vermarkten können. 

„Hm ja. Wie auch immer, ich werde mal sehen ob ich herausfinden kann, warum dieser Pfuscher in Deutschland keine vernünftigen Anweisungen gibt.“


End file.
